PASEANDO POR TU CORAZON
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Haruka regresa de la guerra para encontrarse con su amada, en lugar de eso debe atender su patetico trabajo, ahi encontrara a una bella chica, con cual de las dos debe quedarse? Sera capaz de poder sostener una mentira por mas de un dia? H
1. LA CHICA DEL TREN

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!**_

_**A lo mejor ya se olvidaron de mi, pero aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto de Haruka y Michiru, es una inspiración y la verdad les confieso que la idea surgió de una película que me encanta, por lo que decidí hacer una adaptación de la misma. **_

_**En verdad espero que les guste, me dejen sus comentarios e intenten adivinar de que película se trata. Jeje **_

_**Gracias por leer**_

**Paseando por tu corazón.**

_**La chica del tren**_

La guerra…supongo que alistarme y luchar como un valiente guerrero lo hace por su país, no tiene nada de malo, al momento de querer demostrarle a tu pareja cuanto la amas.

Ese es mi caso, yo Haruka Tenoh, vengo en el buque que transporta a los sobrevivientes de la guerra, una guerra tan terrible como cualquiera en la que matan a niños, mujeres, ancianos…no se, hasta cuando dejare de tener esas terribles pesadillas que tanto me atormentan…

Baje del enorme barco esperando verla…a ella, mi amada…mi esposa ante quien sea, lo se…somos mujeres, pero eso no impide que tengamos un compromiso de amor.

"Parece que no llego Haruka…" (Dijo un compañero)

"Eso parece…" (Murmure)

"Suerte amigo…" (Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Michael, uno de mis compañeros en las trincheras)

Camine por la lluvia pensando…porque no estuvo ahí para recibirme? No se cual será su disculpa, pero que mas da ahora que la volveré a ver y de nuevo la tendré entre mis brazos?

Abri la puerta con dificultad con aquella vieja y oxidada llave, escuchando la música de la radio, si…ahí estaba ella, seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa…baje mi bolsa con mis cosas y la deje junto a la puerta, caminando sigilosamente, como si se tratara de un ataque sorpresa y ahí la vi leyendo un libro en inglés es un curso seguramente, a ella le encantan los idiomas. Me pare frente a la cama donde ella estaba sentada y murmure su nombre…

"Elizabeth?" (Vi su reacción, y su hermosa ropa interior de encajes finos)

"Pero…eres tu?" (Bajo el libro rápidamente fijando su vista en mi)

"Haruka!" (Elizabeth se abalanzó hacia mi en un abrazo igual de desesperado que mis ansias por verla)

"Te extrañe tanto, porque no fuiste a recibirme?" (Me separe de ella para mirarla)

"No sabia que hoy llegaba el buque…lo lamento amor" (Ella solo se limitó a sonreir)

"Ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntas y que ya nada nos va a separar" (Haruka la rodeo con sus brazos cargándola, y cayendo en la cama se fundieron en un apasionado beso)

"Y?" (Pregunto Elizabeth)

"Que" (Haruka se separo levemente)

"El señor Rivers esta dispuesto a devolverte tu trabajo…" (Ante estas palabras, Haruka se levanto rápidamente)

"No…" (Haruka se levanto y metió sus dedos entre su rubia cabellera)

"Vamos amor, no hagamos de esto una discusión, no tienes trabajo, vienes de una guerra, eres una mujer! De que esperas que vivamos?" (Elizabeth comenzó a abrochar su blusa)

"Por favor Elizabeth! Hay mejores trabajos que vender chocolates de puerta en puerta!" (Haruka pateo el portafolio que contenía los chocolates)

"Conoces alguno mejor? Dímelo y dejo de insistir!" (Elizabeth se limpiaba la cara)

"No…no conozco ninguno mejor, pero si conocieras mis deseos, sabrías que esto no es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida" (Haruka le mostró una de sus cartas sin abrir)

"Por favor, ahora pelearemos por las cartas que no lei, quieres que las lea? Bien! Las leere mientras regresas del condado a donde te mando el señor Rivers" (Elizabeth le entregó a Haruka su saco del ejército y la maleta de chocolates)

"Yo quería que las leyeras para que te acordaras de mi y para que supieras que seguía con vida después de rescatar los cuerpos calcinados de los niños de un orfanato" (Haruka revivió esa imagen en su cabeza)

"Yo pensé en ti todo el tiempo, y no necesitaba cartas para eso, yo…." (Haruka abrazo por detrás a Elizabeth)

"No peleemos por eso amor, esas cartas son mis sentimientos y deseos en papel, estarán para ti en el momento que desees leerlos" (Haruka beso el cuello de Elizabeth)

"Ahh, gracias amor, te aseguro que las habré leído para cuando regreses…ahora…quiero que me demuestres que tanto es lo que me extrañabas" (Elizabeth le quito el saco a Haruka mientras le desabotonaba su camisa)

Con un beso apasionado se entregaron la una a la otra esa noche, las caricias y el placer invadían la vieja habitación. Pasando la noche abrazadas, durmieron plácidamente hasta que la luz del sol despertó a Haruka, viendo a la bella chica rubia durmiendo en su pecho, terminó de acomodarla sobre su almohada dejándola aun dormida. Poco después se metió a bañar para salir con su uniforme puesto después de un tiempo. Aun sin que Elizabeth despertara, Haruka tomo su maleta de chocolates y dándole un beso en los labios partió a su destino.

"De nuevo a mi antiguo y mediocre trabajo (suspiro)" (Haruka caminaba por las calles)

Dirigiendose hacia la estación de trenes pensaba como será su vida de ahora en adelante; simple…monótona…todo igual de ahora en adelante, una vida que por increíble que le pareciera a las personas la hacia sentir extrañamente infeliz.

"Elizabeth…porque me obligas a esto?" (Murmuraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren)

No paso mucho hasta que el tren arrancó mientras ella acomodaba sus maletas, cayendo sorpresivamente sobre una hermosa chica, quedando tan cerca que podían respirar sus alientos.

"Ahh…" (La hermosa chica cayo al suelo al tiempo que Haruka cayo sobre ella)

Sus miradas se fundieron en una fracción de segundo, el aroma de sus alientos hizo el corazón de cada una palpitar hasta sentirlo en la garganta. Haruka no sabia si quedarse ahí y seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan nueva para ella, o ponerse de pie para evitar las miradas morbosas que ya posaban sobre ellas.

Reaccionando de inmediato Haruka se levanto rápidamente ayudándole a la hermosa chica, no pudiendo evitar ver lo hermosa que era. Hermosa, una piel a la vista tan suave como la seda, ojos profundos y azules como el océano, rostro de princesa, cabello aguamarina suave y terso. Todo eso acompañado de un sutil perfume fino y delicioso al olfato.

"L…lo lamento" (Haruka cerró la maleta de la chica mientras)

"No…yo lo siento, no se en que venia pensando…tome, se cayo su boleto" La hermosa chica le dio su boleto rosando accidentalmente con sus dedos la mano de Haruka.

"Ehh…gracias" Haruka recibió el boleto y lo metió de inmediato en su saco.

Mientras gozaba de la suerte que tenia al ver que aquella hermosa chica se sentó atrás de ella, se dedico a relajarse mientras llegaban a su destino y sin pensarlo se quedo dormida.

"Haruka corre al orfanato! Saca sobrevivientes!" (Gritaba el jefe de la tropa)

Un bombardeo había destrozado el poblado cercano a una zona donde había sido reportado el blanco enemigo. Y entre las victimas habían niños, mujeres, ancianos y personas inocentes.

"A…..ayuda…" (Se escuchaba la débil voz de un niño)

"Espera…por favor no te muevas" (Haruka esquivaba cuerpos de niños, mientras el olor a carne quemada invadía su nariz, era un genocidio inhumano en todo sentido ya que el dolor de ver consumirse el cuerpo de un niño en medio de las llamas, era suficiente para sentir morir a su alma)

"P…por favor…" (A lo lejos se escucho el chillido de un proyectil lanzado por uno de los aviones enemigos)

Haruka no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra al ver que el niño fue destrozado por el proyectil, escuchando lo que ella le llamaba gritos de muerte o el ultimo grito…

Despertando con el sobresalto Haruka recuperaba el aliento, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo…

"Ahhh…solo fue un sueño" (La rubia se volvió a ver si encontraba la hermosa imagen de la chica que la cautivo minutos antes de quedarse dormida)

"No esta…" (Haruka fue interrumpida)

"Disculpe joven, su boleto indica que tiene que bajar en esta estación" (El encargado le mostraba su boleto)

"P…pero mi boleto era para el siguiente condado" (Haruka se sorprendió)

"Lo lamento joven, pero su boleto indica otra cosa" (Ante la insistencia del encargado a Haruka no le quedo mas que tomar sus cosas y salir del tren)

Al reconocer su derrota, Haruka se fue enojada viendo como partía el tren, en un poblado al que nunca había visitado, la rubia miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar un autobús que la llevara a su destino, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Al subir se encontró con la hermosa chica que había conocido en el tren…

"Vaya! Parece que es mi día de suerte" (Haruka le sonrió a la bella chica)

"Jeje lo mismo pienso, hacia donde se dirige?" (La chica recogía su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja)

"Voy al siguiente condado" (Respondió amablemente)

"Pero el tren va al siguiente condado" (La chica volteo a ver a la rubia)

"Tal vez, pero mi boleto no" (Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía)

"No me diga que…" (La chica metió la mano a su bolso y al percatarse de que su boleto era el de la rubia la vergüenza la invadió)….o por todos los cielos…cuanto lo siento, tu…debes odiarme por esto, te desvié de tu camino y ahora vienes en este autobús tan incomodo…de verdad… (Haruka interrumpió la dulce voz de la chica)

"No se preocupe…a decir verdad….tenía ganas de volver a verla (Haruka se sentó en el asiento de junto)

La hermosa chica cautivo por completo a la rubia, su voz era suave, un tanto aguda y elegante…tal como la imagen que proyectaba ante cualquiera que la mirara. Después de su risa nerviosa la bella chica no volvió a pronunciar palabra, al tiempo que Haruka volvía a sentir un poco de sueño el cual le proyectaba de nuevo aquella terrible pesadilla. Despertándose sobresaltada pudo mirar a la hermosa chica dormida y recupero casi al instante el aliento…

No podía dejar de mirar indirectamente a la chica y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba soñando…con su novio tal vez…o con la cantidad de chicos que seguro la acosan y la siguen como perros tras un plato de comida. Que era lo que sentía al pensar en esas tonterías?…Celos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un par de chicos se subieron al autobús. La palabra malandrín les quedaba corto y en cuanto pusieron sus asquerosos ojos sobre la bella chica, caminaron directamente hacia ella…

"Hola preciosa…porque tan sola en este viaje?" (Uno de los tipos se sentó junto a ella)

La mirada de Haruka cambió y se clavó en los tipos que comenzaban a molestar a la chica…

"Necesitas a un verdadero hombre a tu lado…" (El hombre la rodeo con su brazo)

"No estoy interesada…quita tu brazo por favor" (La chica comenzaba a sentirse incomoda)

"Vamos preciosa…ambos podemos hacerte vibrar!" (El otro tipo acarició su cabello)

Al instante Haruka enfureció y se levantó de su lugar…

"La señorita les dijo que no está interesada, así que déjenla en paz" (Haruka miraba seriamente a los sujetos)

"Y que harás al respecto niño estúpido" (Uno de los tipos se levanto para retar a la rubia)


	2. UNA FAMILIA DE RAICES

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de la adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Le cambie algunas cosas a la trama y como siempre espero sus comentarios que aportan inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**_

_**En fin, no me alargo mas con mi comentario. Espero que lo disfruten, va dedicado a ti que lo estas leyendo. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**Una familia de raíces**

Otro de los tipos se levantó y se abalanzó hacia la rubia, bloqueando el golpe de inmediato y arremetiendo, Haruka le rompió la nariz al tipo con un movimiento rápido produciéndole un dolor intenso. Frenando el autobús al instante, la conductora bajo a los tres buscapleitos, entre ellos incluyendo a Haruka. No importando su insistencia por llegar a su destino, no quedo mas que continuar a pie. Con maleta en mano y maletín en los hombros camino el camino pavimentado en volteando paulatinamente con la vaga y falsa intensión de encontrar un camión que la llevara al condado donde vendería sus chocolates.

Respirando profundo y aceptando el hecho de que tendría que pedir posada en la primer casa que se le atravesara Haruka se encontró con una agradable sorpresa…era la hermosa chica que había conocido en el tren, y a quien había defendido algunos kilómetros atrás. Para su sorpresa cuando logro ver claramente su rostro triste y sus ojos derramando lagrimas, acaso ella…siente culpa?

"No cabe duda que si es mi dia de suerte…o acaso, la perversa conductora la bajo por mal comportamiento en el autobús?" (Haruka intento distraer a la bella chica que aun lloraba)

"Ahh…yo…lo siento" (La chica saco un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas)

"Vamos linda, no fue nada grave…caminar no me hace nada mal, además, los tipos, se fueron por otro lado y…" (Haruka fue interrumpida)

"No lo entiende…mi padre me matara…" (La chica sonaba desesperada)

"Bueno si se refiere a que los tipos la molestaron, no creo que…" (Haruka fue interrumpida de nuevo)

"No es por eso…es solo que…(suspiro)…me expulsaron de la academia" (La chica volvió a llorar desesperadamente)

"Pero…..no debe ser tan grave…seguro el la podrá entender…" (Haruka fue interrumpida de nuevo)

"No lo entiende…mi padre me dijo que solo tenía dos maneras de regresar a casa…casada o titulada…pero nunca fracasada…y véame así es como llego soy la deshonra de la familia" (La chica no podía parar de llorar)

"Bueno, si ese es el caso…mmm yo le ayudare" (Haruka sabia que tenia demasiado que perder, días en los que podría vender sus chocolates y regresar a casa)

"Como podría usted ayudarme?" (Las lagrimas comenzaron a parar de salir de sus lindos ojos)

"Bueno…en realidad será sencillo, me hare pasar como su esposo por un día y me iré durante la madrugada, así pensaran que yo le falle a usted y no podrán culparla por nada…que dice?" (Haruka resulto ser estratégica no solo en la guerra sino también al momento de sacar a una chica de problemas)

"De verdad haría eso por mi?" (La hermosa chica sonaba escéptica)

"Por supuesto, a cambio usted podrá invitarme a cenar y quedaríamos a mano, además es muy tarde como para que pase el siguiente autobús" (Haruka sonaba demasiado convincente)

"Y si nos descubren?" (La chica era inteligente, contemplaba todo tipo de escenarios y el mas pesimista podría ocurrir)

"Si nos descubren, diré que todo fue mi idea…pero no sea pesimista, vamos, que dice, acepta?" (Haruka era demasiado amable)

"Suena demasiado loco, pero…(suspiro) acepto" (La bella chica le dio la mano a Haruka)

"Excelente (sonrió)…ahora me presentare con usted como debe ser, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, tengo 20 años, soy del condado número dos, vendedor de los mas deliciosos y finos chocolates que podría probar, los chocolates de Chocolate Rivers, ex soldado de guerra y mmm bueno, para que no se sorprenda por mi físico es importante que sepa que…soy mujer" (Haruka tenia miedo de que por lo ultimo que mencionó la chica la mandara al diablo)

"Vaya…una mujer con su aspecto bien pasa por un caballero, le diré que no tengo problema con eso, un placer conocerlo Haruka Tenoh (estrechó su mano)….mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, tengo 20 años, soy originaria de este pequeño condado, vengo de una familia con amplias raíces y costumbres, una dinastía de viñeros de más de cuatrocientos años cargo sobre mi espalda, fui a la academia para aprender cómo ser la mejor esposa y mujer en la Academia para señoritas Matsushika, a la cual, han asistido mi madre, mi abuela, y todas las mujeres que han estado en la familia de generación en generación, tengo un padre anticuado que solo piensa en sus vides y barriles, soy un alma libre que adora correr y reír entre los viñedos, pero eso no estaba bien para papá" (Su mirada decayó pero Haruka extrañamente no podía soportar eso, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto)

"Bueno señorita, no se agobie…ahora podrá hacerlo de nuevo, esta en casa que esta…en medio de la nada…" (Haruka pensaba que caminarían demasiado pero al ver que la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia unos matorrales se sorprendió al ver la majestuosidad)

Un campo hermoso y verde, combinado con unas hermosas tonalidades rojizas brindadas por las uvas de las vides del hermoso y campirano paisaje, una enorme casa se veía a lo lejos, junto con un granero y algunos lugares que Haruka no podía adivinar que era, el aire puro y el cerro rayado por las vides, hacían que ese aroma tostado proveniente de la chimenea de la que seguro era la casa de la hermosa Michiru fuera aun mas delicioso de percibir. Recuperando el aliento e intentando no decir nada estúpido, lo único que pudo decir fue…

"Ahh…increíble" (Haruka inundaba sus ojos con ese hermoso paisaje)

"Su nombre es 'Las nubes' es algo obvio no cree? A veces por la mañana las nubes se posan sobre los viñedos, y pareciera que vivimos entre las nubes. Cuando era niña me perdí entre las vides por correr entre las nubes hacia demasiado frio y yo lloraba y gritaba para que papá viniera a rescatarme, después de algunos minutos papá me encontró y me cargo en sus hombros, regresamos a casa y no volví a salir de ahí en días, pensaba que si salía podría perderme de nuevo" (Michiru rio por primera vez frente a Haruka)

"Tiene demasiados recuerdos señorita, pero eso es lo que son, recuerdos, ahora vivirá cosas totalmente nuevas y mejores, si seremos marido y mujer, haremos las cosas bien" (Levantó su portafolio de chocolates y lo abrió)

"El 'bombón de lujo' un chocolate tan delicioso como el beso de la persona que ama" (El chocolate estaba adornado con un papel dorado con el que improviso un anillo que puso en el dedo de la bella chica y se puso uno también)

"Supongo que no podremos quedarnos aquí para siempre….de verdad lamento causarle tantas molestias" (Michiru se sonrojó)

"No es molestia y te recomiendo que empieces a hablarme con mas confianza, sino dudo mucho que logremos sonar convincentes cuando digamos que somos un matrimonio" (Haruka ayudo a Michiru a bajar al campo cargando sus cosas y las de su ahora "esposa" internándose casi de inmediato a los viñedos)

"De una vez te diré que papá no será amable contigo, el es…" (Un disparo se escucho demasiado cerca de ellas y de inmediato Haruka protegió a Michiru tirándose pecho tierra)

"Ladrones, este es el ultimo racimo que robaran! Los matare como a los perros que son!" (La voz del hombre hacia que Haruka se cimbrara por dentro, pero sorpresivamente Michiru se levanto en seguida, siguiéndola al momento)

"Padre…soy yo! Michiru…deja de disparar" (El padre de Michiru salió de entre las vides, mirándola seriamente)

"Tú qué haces aquí….y quien es este?" (Respondió agresivamente sorprendiendo a Haruka mientras le apuntaba con su arma)

"Nos casamos" (Respondió sin temor)

"QUEEEE? Es broma cierto?" (Contestó su padre volteando a ver a Haruka con desprecio)

"No, nos casamos hace una semana y vine a presentarles a mi esposo" (La determinación y valor de Michiru hacia que Haruka se pusiera cada vez mas nerviosa)

"Increíble…Misaki! MISAKI!" (Grito furioso el padre de la bella chica al tiempo que se internaba en los viñedos en dirección a su casa)

"Te dije que habría problemas…aun puedes huir si así lo deseas" (Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka)

"No…(Tomando su mano)…estamos juntos en esto, vamos" (Esta vez la valentía que Michiru había demostrado se había contagiado a Haruka como si se tratara de una prueba que tuviera que superar)

"Gracias…" (Apretó su mano, mientras un ligero escalofrío corrió por su espalda)

Mientras caminaban entre los árboles Haruka tuvo la loca idea de tomarse en serio su papel de esposo con la bella chica que llegaba de la mano, era tan bella, tanto o mas que Elizabeth, y eso de alguna manera la hacia sentirse afortunada por el accidente y por la insistencia de Elizabeth por vender chocolates. Llegaron a la casa, unos pasos atrás de su padre…

"MISAKI!" (El padre de Michiru entro azotando puertas y aventando la escopeta al suelo)

"Por favor padre! No es tan malo! Vives en la antigüedad! (Gritó Michiru)

"Antigüedad? MISAKI!" (El señor estaba realmente furioso)

"Que sucede…porque esos gritos? …Michiru!" (La amable señora corrió a abrazar a su hija)

"Madre…te extrañe tanto, dile a mi padre que entienda por favor" (Misaki acarició el rostro de su hija)

"Que entienda que?" (Misaki volteo a ver a Haruka)

"TU HIJA SE CASO! Y no tuvo ni la mas mínima decencia de avisarnos antes y no solo eso, sino que se caso con este…niño" (Esperando que la madre la reprendiera su reacción fue todo lo contrario)

"Te casaste hija! FELICIDADES!" (La señora abrazo efusivamente a su hija y a Haruka, mientras su abuela también las felicitaba y saludaba de nuevo a su nieta)

"No puedo creerlo…pero no me sorprende! Mujeres, se entienden y se solapan sus tonterías, mujeres alcahuetas! Yo hare que anulen esto! Este matrimonio no es licito!" (El padre volteo a ver que su padre estaba ahí…un señor de aspecto aunque mayor, muy sabio)

"No nos casamos por la iglesia" (Respondió Michiru retadoramente)

"Fornicio! Con cuantas sorpresitas mas me atacarás?" (Definitivamente el señor era demasiado anticuado, volteando a ver a su padre le habló…)

"Vamos padre, tu eres el viejo, mas sabio…dile a tu nieta y a este…niño que no esta bien lo que hicieron" (Volteo a verlas a ambas)

El señor se acercó a Haruka y se presento con ella….

"Ryota Kaioh…" (Dijo seriamente el señor extendiendo su mano para saludar a Haruka)

"Ah…Haruka Tenoh…mucho gusto" (Estrechó su mano totalmente sorprendida de su reacción)

"A que te dedicas Haruka Tenoh?" (El señor miraba seriamente a Haruka)

"Yo…vendo chocolates" (No termino de hablar Haruka cuando el padre de Michiru volvió a gritar)

"Chocolates! No pudiste encontrar un mejor partido…un chocolatero! Que clase de oficio es ese? Hubieras escogido mejor al carbonero" (El señor era irónico y lastimaba a su hija con su sarcasmo)

El abuelo se acerco a Haruka mirándola seriamente a los ojos y le dijo…

"Puedo?" (Señalando su maletín de chocolates)

"Ah…ehh…claro!" (Haruka le abrió el maletín de chocolates para que los probara)

"Mmm…(Saboreando la crema de avellanas)…delicioso! Muy bien hija, este muchacho es lo mejor" (El abuelo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Haruka)

"ES INCREIBLE! Falta que le hagan una fiesta con fanfarrias!" (El padre de Michiru volvió a tomar su sombrero de la silla)

"Deja en paz a tu hija Souta, si ella es feliz que mas da con quien este?" (Respondió la madre de Michiru)

"Le has escupido a tus ancestros Michiru…400 años de tradición se fueron al caño!" (Le grito su padre para después salir de ahí)

Michiru estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando Haruka la rodeo con su brazo, rosando suavemente su hombro con sus manos, esto provoco que Michiru se volteara a abrazarla mientras lloraba en su hombro…

"Vamos hija, ya conoces a tu padre, veras que se le pasará" (Misaki acaricio el cabello de su hija)

"Es un insensible…lo odio!" (Contestó Michiru enojada y dolida)

"No lo odies amor…al menos tienes a tu padre, seguro yo reaccionaria igual, si un 'don nadie' viniera a robarme a mi hermosa hija" (Haruka besó la cabeza de Michiru)

De verdad estaba actuando? O es que eso se le daba porque así lo deseaba…acaso fue amor a primera vista? …Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Esa pregunta atormentaba a Haruka una y otra vez, pero sentirla entre sus brazos hacia que su pregunta se esfumara y se internara en su papel de "esposo". Despues de que Michiru dejara de llorar, la madre de Michiru, las llevó a la habitación que compartiría con su esposo, estaba nerviosa ya que se trataba de una habitación en la que primero durmió entre sus padres y ahora dormiría con Haruka, si es que tuviera que darse el caso.

"Aquí dormirán…" (Dijo dándole un ultimo golpecito a la almohada)

"Pero madre…es la habitación de ustedes" (Michiru sabia que lo que sucedía no era lo correcto)

"Esta fue la habitación que han compartido todos los matrimonios que han encabezado nuestra familia y ahora es tu turno hija mía…no puedo creerlo, mi hija, casada y feliz…." (La señora empezó a llorar)

"Madre…de verdad no es necesario…" (Michiru insistía)

"Ahora no dormirán, bajaran a cenar y después vendrán a descansar, seguro fue un viaje largo" (La madre era demasiado amable y tierna, a Haruka le agradaba en definitiva mas que el padre de la chica que estaba parada a su lado)

La señora cerró la puerta para dejar que se cambiaran de ropa y se refrescaran un poco, Haruka sentía que esto empezaba a tornarse un tanto peligroso, ya que Michiru volteo a verla. Su mirada…un mar en el que se puede perder cualquiera que se atreve a mirarlo y ahora ahí la tenia…solas, ella y la hermosa chica que conoció ese mismo dia en el tren y que ahora por accidente o tal vez el destino le hizo el regalo de poder mirar tan cerca como lo hacia ahora…que era esa sensación? Es como si ese vértigo no se acabara jamás, tan fascinante, tan maravilloso…que es?…Amor?


	3. CENA FAMILIAR

_**Mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin aquí esta lo prometido jejeje un capitulo mas de esta adaptación que espero este siendo de su agrado.**_

_**No me extenderé mucho, solo quiero agradecerte a ti por leer cada una de estas líneas y por seguir la historia aunque tarde jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, las dejo leer, no sin antes pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios que me son de mucha utilidad ya que son mi fuente de inspiración.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**Cena Familiar**

No paso mucho hasta que Haruka reaccionó separándose de la linda chica…

"Eh…vas a cambiarte de ropa?" (Haruka estaba nerviosa)

"No, ire a ayudar a preparar la cena, es tradición" (Michiru se sonrojó levemente y salió de la habitación)

"Bien, yo ire al…" (Haruka fue interrumpida)

"No, regresaré en un momento, para bajar juntos al comedor" (Michiru hizo una reverencia y se fue)

Mientras Haruka pensaba que tal vez había podido cometer un error terrible al ofrecerse a ayudar a Michiru y atormentarse pensando en sus hermosos ojos azules…la bella chica por su lado, bajo a la cocina.

"Papá hizo un alboroto imperdonable!" (Michiru, ponía un poco de agua en una olla)

"Ya conoces a tu padre hija, ya sabes como es" (La señora Misaki era demasiado comprensiva con su hija)

"A tu padre jamás le agradaron los extraños, siempre ha sido así, incluso desde que era un niño" (La abuela miraba tiernamente a su nieta)

"Pero no tiene porque ponerse asi, es mi vida, yo decido con quien casarme, y en cuanto a lo de la dinastía creo que es algo que debe cambiar, no soy un objeto del cual puede disponer a su antojo"

"Pero tu padre si le da importancia a esas cosas y por mas que quieras, eso no podrá cambiar" (Misaki acarició el rostro de su hija)

"El tendrá que aceptar el hecho de que ya eres una mujer casada" (La abuela le acercó un plato con guisantes)

"Ahh…me siento tan frustrada" (Michiru se cubrió el rostro con sus manos)

"Tranquilízate hija mia, verás que todo saldrá bien" (Misaki abrazó a su hija)

Despues de que la comida quedó lista, Michiru fue a buscar a Haruka y juntas llegaron al comedor, donde la esperaban los abuelos, su madre y…su padre.

"Ahh que anillo tan delicado" (Dijo el abuelo mientras sostenía la mano de Michiru)

"Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, el matrimonio te sienta bien no mamá? (El abuelo se refería a la abuela con mucho cariño)

"Es sopa de cebollín con papa, receta familiar…." (La sopa estaba deliciosa)

"Vaya! Suena delicioso…y sabe delicioso (Haruka probó la sopa)

"Esa receta ha estado en la familia desde antes de lo que tu puedes imaginarlo niño" (El comentario del padre de Michiru incomodó a todos en la mesa)

"Y dime hija mia, ya conocimos a tu esposo, pero aun no nos han contado la historia de cómo se conocieron" (La señora sentía curiosidad)

"Eh..." (Michiru miró a Haruka)

"Yo llegue a la ciudad junto con el ejercito en junio…" (Michiru interrumpió a Haruka)

"En Julio…" (Michiru miró seriamente a Haruka)

"Julio…y nos hospedaron en el instituto por nuestra seguridad, ya que había un riesgo inminente de ataque en nuestro fuerte justo antes de salir a la guerra" (El argumento de Haruka no era convincente)

"Y porque en el instituto? Acaso no hay otros lugares mas seguros que un lugar lleno de mujeres?" (Pregunto el padre)

"El general a cargo de la tropa pensó que seria el lugar mas seguro y yo solo seguí ordenes" (Haruka contestó seria)

"Bien, no llegaremos a nada con esto. Y señor Tenoh ya que tenemos una 'clara' idea de cómo se conocieron, dígame de donde es?" (El señor era sarcástico)

"Yo…crecí en el condado numero dos…" (Haruka fue interrumpida de nuevo)

"Condado numero dos…que interesante, y acaso aparece eso en el mapa?" (Respondió el padre)

"Por supuesto que si padre, el condado dos queda justo en el lado norte de la ciudad" (Michiru bajo la cuchara y miró a su padre)

"Y sus padres…..viven ahí?" (Pregunto la madre de Michiru)

" (suspira) Jamás conocí a mis padres…" (Contestó Haruka con cierta nostalgia)

"Entonces quien lo crio? Las hadas?" (Rio el señor mientras comía)

"Yo…me crie en un orfanato" (Pensando que salir adelante era lo mas importante en la vida, después de la risa sarcástica del señor Kaioh, no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzada.)

"Jaja…es increíble" (Repeló el padre de Michiru)

"Papá, no puedes…" (Michiru fue interrumpida)

"No Michiru! Cuatrocientos años! Generaciones tras generaciones de familia y tradiciones…líneas de sangre que se han seguido siempre y tu vienes a romperlo todo y a tirarlo todo a la basura casándote con un chocolatero que parece que no tiene nada mejor que ofrecer que un maletín de golosinas!" (El señor dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Haruka regresara la cuchara al plato)

"L…la sopa, estuvo deliciosa…con su permiso" (Haruka se levantó y se fue afuera)

"Genial…genial papá! No puedes encontrar algo mejor que meterte en la vida de los demás?" (Michiru se levantó a alcanzar a Haruka)

Haruka se fue al patio a meditar en las palabras del padre de Michiru y en su firme decisión de no volver a vender chocolates después de regresar de la guerra, sabia muy en el fondo que si quería tomar en serio el papel que debería tomar una persona que desea establecer una familia y un matrimonio, la simple venta de chocolates no era un buen comienzo. Las hirientes palabras y la sutil pero despiadada forma de llamarla mediocre fue algo que sin duda la cimbro por dentro.

"De verdad siento mucho lo que paso en la mesa" (Dijo Michiru muy apenada)

"Sabe como herir a las personas" (Respondió Haruka)

"Aun está a tiempo de irse si así lo desea" (Michiru se acercó a Haruka)

"Esta bien…sabe? Creo…que si mi hija llegara y me dijera que se casó con una persona que no puede ofrecer más que chocolates, supongo que hubiera matado al sujeto, por robarme a mi más preciado tesoro" (Haruka volteo a verla)

"Seguro pensará que mi familia es toda una calamidad" (Michiru miró a Haruka)

"Cuando vivía en el orfanato, solía subir al tejado y pedía un deseo por cada una de las estrellas" (Haruka miró al cielo nocturno)

"Demasiados deseos"

"En cierta manera, todos eran uno solo" (Haruka suspiro)

"Y cual era?"

"Tener una familia como la suya" (Volteo a ver la puerta)

"No sabe lo que dice" (Respondió Michiru alejándose un poco de Haruka)

"Es una familia señorita…la quieren, se preocupan por usted, tiene quien la espere en casa" (Haruka recordó cuando regreso en aquel buque y regresó a casa sola)

"Una familia que te indica siempre como vestirte, como comportarte, que hacer…una familia asfixiante" (Michiru caminó hacia una fuente)

"Es mejor que no tener a nadie" (Respondió Haruka acercándose a Michiru)

"No podría afirmarlo…" (Dijo Michiru)

"(suspiró) Ya solo faltan ocho horas para irme de aquí" (Haruka miró a su reloj)

"Si…" (Asintió con desanimo Michiru)

"Piense que ya paso la mejor parte…lo que sigue, será más fácil que entrar a su casa, no lo cree?" (Haruka le sonrió a Michiru)

Después de corresponder la sonrisa, Haruka y Michiru se fueron a su habitación, para entonces la madre de Michiru ya los estaba esperando…

"La cama ya esta lista…quiero hablar con ustedes antes de irme de aquí" (Dijo Misaki)

"Madre…" (La señora acaricio el rostro de su hija)

"Quiero que sepa, que si mi esposo esta muy enojado…es porque somos una familia muy tradicional, adaptarse a la idea de que su hija se ha casado de una manera tan moderna, seguramente le resultó muy difícil…lo único que les diré…Ámense…siempre" (Dicho esto, acomodó una rosa entre las dos almohadas blancas de la enorme cama que las esperaba)

Al irse la señora, Michiru volteo a ver tímidamente a Haruka y ambas acordaron que Haruka dormiría en el suelo mientras entraba la madrugada, para darle tiempo a la familia, a la servidumbre y al velador, de dormirse por completo. Mientras preparaba su cama, tuvieron una leve conversación.

"No sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted" (Dijo sutilmente Michiru)

"No tiene nada que agradecer" (Respondió Haruka)

"En verdad, ha sido más que amable" (Michiru se quitó la bata y la tendió en la cama)

"Debe haber alguien para usted Michiru…alguien perfecto que pueda aceptarla como es alguien, que pueda correr junto a usted entre los viñedos y pueda compenetrarse como el viento lo hace con el mar, alguien que la pueda amar sin importar nada" (Haruka miraba hacia el fuego que producía la chimenea)

"No tiene que hacerme sentir bien, lo que ha hecho por mí, es suficiente" (Michiru le pasó una almohada a Haruka)

Mientras tanto la madre habló con el señor Kaioh y lo convenció de que les diera las buenas noches. El señor a regaña dientes fue hacia la que era su habitación hasta la noche anterior. Tocando suavemente la puerta el señor hizo lo que su esposa le pidió…

"Disculpen…puedo pasar?" (Preguntaba el señor del otro lado de la puerta)

"Diablos…que hacemos?" (Michiru se paró de la cama)

"Respóndale…" (Le dijo Haruka mientras recogía rápidamente las sabanas en las que iba a dormir aventándolas junto a la cama.

"Eh…un momento padre" (Michiru le ayudaba rápidamente a Haruka, cada fracción de segundo contaba)

Haruka se metió a la cama y abrazo a Michiru, mientras ambas intentaban recuperar el aliento…

"Listo padre…puedes pasar" (Michiru abrazo por el pecho a Haruka)

La puerta se abrió y el señor solo se asomó ahí para hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

"Ehhh…tu madre me envió a desearles buenas noches" (El señor se percató de las sabanas que salían por debajo de la cama)

"B…buenas noches padre" (Michiru estaba demasiado nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que su padre se hubiera asomado a su habitación, sino también el hecho de estar abrazada a la atractiva chica rubia)

"Buenas noches señor" (Respondió Haruka)

"Si…bueno" (Al no tener nada mas que decir, se fue para regresar con su esposa)

El bochorno de la llegada de su padre había pasado, pero cabía aun la duda…regresara? Como saberlo?

"Cree que regrese?" (Preguntó Haruka)

"No lo se" (Contestó temerosa Michiru)

"La puerta se puede cerrar por dentro?" (Haruka buscaba alternativas)

"No"

"Entonces…me quedare con usted…solo en caso de que regrese" (Contestó Haruka aun rodeando a Michiru con su brazo)

"Si…bien" (Michiru aun tenia su respiración acelerada y volteando a ver a Haruka sus miradas se volvieron a fundir)

Era mágico todo aquello, el calor de la chimenea, el latir del corazón de Haruka, su aliento, esos bellos ojos verdes…todo esto combinado con lo que la propia Haruka sentía con respecto a Michiru, que podría traducirse en algo completamente lleno de éxtasis, calor, algo que difícilmente podría controlarse, ese impulso tan necesario de besarla, si…eso era, la necesidad de probar esos labios que deseó probar desde el momento que los vio. La proximidad se iba haciendo mas y mas, sus alientos se iban fundiendo cada vez mas…será que el corazón podrá mas que la razón?


	4. LAS RAÍCES DE LAS NUBES

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores:**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto al escribir para ustedes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, sé que no es una historia original, pero es una entrega que les hago con toda mi inspiración, espero sus comentarios, para mi son muy valiosos, no dejen de hacérmelos llegar así sabré que destino tomará la historia.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

**Las raíces de las nubes**

Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Haruka reaccionó al recordar a Elizabeth, haciéndose para atrás abruptamente.

"B…buenas noches" (Haruka se volteo dándole la espalda a Michiru)

"Buenas noches" (Contesto Michiru con decepción, abrazando su almohada)

Haruka tenia miedo, ya que después de la guerra siempre el mismo sueño la perseguía. Solo hasta que el sueño la venció se quedo profundamente dormida…

"Haruka corre al orfanato! Saca sobrevivientes!" (Gritaba el jefe de la tropa)

Un bombardeo había destrozado el poblado cercano a una zona donde había sido reportado el blanco enemigo. Y entre las victimas habían niños, mujeres, ancianos y personas inocentes.

Esa vez la persona que pedía ayuda no era un niño…

"A…..ayuda…" (Tirada en al suelo y mal herida, estaba ahí Michiru)

"Espera…por favor no te muevas Michiru, iré por ti" (Haruka esquivaba cuerpos de niños, mientras el olor a carne quemada invadía su nariz todo como siempre se repetía en su sueño, pero por extraño que parezca ahí se encontraba Michiru)

"P…por favor…H….Haruka…" (A lo lejos se escucho el chillido de un proyectil lanzado por uno de los aviones enemigos)

Haruka corrió hacia Michiru gritando su nombre desesperadamente…

- "MICHIRU!" (Haruka sintió una enorme frustración y desesperación al ver que por más rápido que corriera la bomba ya estaba estallando sobre ella)

"NO!" (Haruka se sentó rápidamente)

"Calma…esta bien, solo fue un sueño" (Michiru parecía asustada, pero intento calmar a Haruka acariciando su brazo)

"Ah…s…si" (Haruka intentaba recuperar el aliento)

"Esta usted bien?" (Pregunto Michiru intentando calmarla)

"Si…ha…ha sido un cambio bastante abrupto…la guerra…sin duda es el infierno" (Haruka estaba agitada)

"Porque fue usted a…" (Interrumpiendo a Michiru, sonaron fuertemente las campanas de la hacienda)

Michiru se levantó rápidamente de la cama tomando su bata para cubrirse y corriendo hacia el balcón. Haruka se sorprendió al ver la reacción y el rostro preocupado de la hermosa chica con quien dormía.

"Sucede algo?" (Haruka se levanto también de la cama)

"El frio…congelará las uvas, debemos ayudar" (Michiru corrió tomando de la mano a Haruka)

Con aquel sueño, lleno del fuego de la guerra y todos esos proyectiles que la rodeaban y el calor de una batalla, Haruka se había olvidado por completo del frio, en realidad, era casi un suicidio el hecho de salir de la cama directamente a la helada que sucumbía la cosecha de uvas, pero ir tomada de la mano de Michiru hizo que Haruka pensara que morir de frio bien valía la pena.

Era un hecho que Haruka debía aprender muchas cosas al fingirse "esposo" de una hermosa chica del campo que a la vez proyectaba tal sofisticación, como lo era Michiru, pero tener un suegro como el padre de la hermosa chica, sin duda complicaba las cosas, antes de llegar a los viñedos Michiru le proporcionó a Haruka un par de alas un tanto delicadas con las que soplarían aire caliente a las uvas con el fin de que no se congelaran. Por supuesto, Haruka se sintió tonta al tener las herramientas para ayudar y no poder hacerlo por ignorar como se utilizaban.

"El hielo aun no llega al centro de la uva" (El padre de Michiru volteo a verlo después de regresarle el racimo de uvas a su padre)

"Y usted que demonios espera? Ayude!" (Le grito el señor a Haruka)

"Yo…no se hacerlo, enséñeme" (Contestó Haruka)

"Jajaja, la cosecha se pierde y quiere clases? Dígame que mejor prefiere que se congelen las uvas…no se da cuenta de la situación?" (En definitiva Haruka se sentía odiada por aquel hombre)

"Yo te enseñare" (Haruka fue sorprendida por la voz de Michiru)

"Michiru…" (Michiru silencio la voz de Haruka)

Paradas entre unas enormes antorchas, las personas y los sirvientes que habitaban la hacienda, ventilaban el aire caliente casi como si fuera un baile, hacia los viñedos, Haruka permanecía sorprendida ante esa escena tan bella…

"Así Haruka…mueva sus brazos como si fuera una mariposa" (Michiru movía sus brazos lentamente, pareciendo no una mariposa, sino un angel que venia descendiendo del cielo)

Haruka admiraba esa escena, nadie mas llamaba su atención como lo hacia ella, ni siquiera la escena que se producía entre las antorchas y el resto de las personas que hacían ese baile…era un extasis, en el que pensaba que podía permanecer para siempre; esa sirena moviéndose frente a ella, seduciéndola involuntariamente, su piel iluminada a la luz de las antorchas y ese calor que comenzaba a invadirla, hacían que perdiera la atención a lo que debió aprender. Al intentarlo, se sofocó con el humo que provenía de las chimeneas, pero eso sirvió para que Michiru la invitara a acercarse a ella moviendo lentamente sus brazos abanicando el calor hacia los viñedos, tan cerca de ella que podía percibir el fragante sudor que escurría sensualmente por el cuello de aquella hermosa diosa…una gota, solo una logro ver y fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara al grado de sentir los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza. Ya no podía mas, sentía esa necesidad de rodearla con sus alas, como si fuera un ángel protector, pero controlándose con todas sus fuerzas, respiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos mientras imitaba los movimientos de la bella chica, asi lo hicieron hasta entrada la noche. Hasta que regresaron a su habitación.

Haruka se vistió y Michiru solo se sentó con resignación a ver como Haruka preparaba sus maletas, Y el pensamiento de la rubia que se engañaba a si misma repitiéndose una y otra vez, que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, ya que su deseo por Michiru, empezaba a crecer cada vez mas, por pequeñas cosas y pequeños detalles de los que a lo mejor la hermosa chica no se daba cuenta, pero que sin duda movían a Haruka desde el fondo de su ser y ante el inminente riesgo de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran prefería irse y pensar en ella como alguien que pudo ser el amor de su vida y como una hermosa experiencia en la que por primera vez sintió cosas que jamás había experimentado.

"El autobús pasa a las once, apenas son las cinco de la mañana" (Dijo Michiru)

"Es muy tarde, pero caminare mientras tanto…alejarme de aquí será más seguro para usted y si es ahora podre alejarme más, así cuando pase el autobús, iré llegando a la caseta del guardia de este condado" (Haruka pensaba con la mente en frio, tal vez era lo mejor)

"Bien…le deseo lo mejor…Haruka" (Michiru desvió la mirada, para después regresarla hacia el rostro de Haruka)

"Y yo a usted" (Haruka cayó de nuevo…ahh ese juego de miradas, esa pasión que sucedía sin decir una sola palabra, o mover un solo dedo, ese éxtasis que ambas sentían a cada mirada y ese deseo de querer permanecer para siempre juntas, fue cortado por ese 'adiós' irremediable)

Caminaba Haruka aun pensando en la profundidad del mar que proyectaban los ojos de Michiru cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abuelo de Michiru…

"La llamada de la uva nos roba el sueño, cuando esta madura, llama al hombre" (El señor le quito sus maletas a Haruka y se las entregó a un sirviente)

"Ven conmigo…ahh y trae tus chocolates contigo" (El señor caminó seguro de que Haruka lo seguiría)

"Todo el mundo le indica como crecer a las uvas…todo el mundo cree que puede decidir por los demás!" (El abuelo caminaba entre la neblina de el dia que comenzaba)

"Los doctores me prohíben todo! Y que saben ellos de las necesidades? NADA!" (El señor le pidió un chocolate a Haruka)

"Te dire algo muchacho…hace cuatrocientos años, Ryota Kaioh el primero de tantos que hemos sido, llegó a este lugar con solo una cosa en su bolsillo…una raíz" (El señor le pidió otro chocolate)

Varios minutos y unos seis chocolates mas los llevaron al lugar donde estaba el cimiento de ese enorme lugar, una vid rodeada por una reja como si se tratara de un monumento.

"Esta es…con una edad de cuatrocientos años" (El señor fue interrupido)

"Las raíces de Las Nubes" (Murmuró Haruka)

"Mas que eso…son las raíces de la familia, las de mi hijo…las de Michiru, y ahora que formas parte de esta familia, estas raíces que vez, ahora son las tuyas…ahora tienes familia, dejaste de ser un huérfano" (Esas palabras produjeron en Haruka una sonrisa involuntaria)

"Te quedaras con tu esposa hasta la cosecha…no querrás perdértela es mágica" (El señor sonrió a Haruka)

"No puedo…tengo compromisos" (En el fondo Haruka deseaba aceptar la propuesta del señor y correr hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Michiru)

"Y los compromisos con tu familia? Que hay de lo que hablamos de las raíces? Que puede ser mas importante que la familia?" (Refuto el abuelo mientras se acercaba a Haruka)

"En verdad…quisiera quedarme…pero no puedo" (Que era eso? Un nudo en la garganta? Porque? Haruka deseaba con toda el alma que su vida fuera en ese sitio de ahora y para siempre)

"El lo dijo…mi hijo tenia razón" (El señor se molestó y empezó a arrancar la hierba mala que crecía alrededor de la vid)

"Razón de que?" (Pregunto Haruka molesta)

"El dijo…A la primera oportunidad que tenga ese mocoso, la abandonará…y no se equivocó" (El señor volteo a verla)

"No la estoy abandonando…yo" (Haruka pensó remotamente en decirle la verdad al abuelo de Michiru, pero por fortuna el la interrumpió)

"No es necesario que me expliques nada a mi….yo entiendo, pero la que no creo que lo haga es mi pobre nieta…se culpará por esto, será ella quien pague por tus compromisos…mi nieta, una niña tan dulce" (El señor volteo a ver hacia la hacienda)

"Porque tiene tanta importancia un día?" (Haruka intentaba entender)

"Es el día mas importante niño! El día del triunfo o fracaso de la familia, de MI nieta y si tu no estás ahí, mi hijo torturará a Michiru por el resto de sus días, CONOZCO A MI HIJO…no se lo perdonará" (El señor caminó de vuelta a la hacienda)

Haruka miro la vid miró esa maleza arrancada a su alrededor y metaforizó pensando que ella podría ser esa maleza o decidirse y formar parte de esas raíces…volteando a ver al abuelo de Michiru, Haruka se decidió…

"Ehhh…señor Ryota…" (Haruka miró convencida al señor)

"Tiene razón…es solo un día…me quedaré" (Haruka caminó hacia el señor)

"Ehh…bueno…puedo?" (Haruka abrió de nuevo su portafolio de chocolates)

"Jajaja Además, no te quedan mas chocolates que vender" (Haruka rió junto con el abuelo de Michiru al percatarse de que en verdad no le quedaban más que tres chocolates mas para vender)

"Jaja tiene razón" (Ambos caminaron hacia la hacienda)

Llegaron a la hacienda al poco tiempo y llegaron hacia los viñedos…era el momento, el reencuentro con Michiru…


	5. LA RECOLECCION

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Jejeje lamento la tardanza, pero no la he tenido fácil, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa de mi tardanza pero espero que este capítulo me redima un poco por el tiempo que los hice esperar.**_

_**Gracias por su infinita paciencia y sus comentarios que en verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo. No dejen de comentarme ya que sus comentarios son mi fuente de inspiración.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**La Recolección**_

La bella dama, lucia como nunca, hermosa, portando un sombrero blanco para cubrir su fino rostro del sol y un vestido liso del mismo color que su sombrero, con bordados hechos a mano, un vestido que sin duda podría contar una historia, pero que de momento no se detenía a pensar en ello, al ver como ondeaba volviéndose hacia ella…

"Haruka? …" (Michiru sonrió inmediatamente después de que sus ojos se iluminaran de la felicidad)

"No tenia usted chocolates que vender?" (Refutó sarcástico el padre de la hermosa Michiru)

"Señor…a familia es primero" (Haruka se puso su sombrero mirando a Michiru)

Michiru sonrió mientras miraba a Haruka…y después fue a abrazar a su abuelo. Súbitamente se escucho el sonido de la bocina de un auto, era el hermano de Michiru…

"Hey, hey, heeeey! Familia!" (El joven se bajó del automóvil)

"Hermano!" (Michiru corrió hacia el joven)

"Woow la princesa de la casa regreso! Que paso hermanita? Les diste una lección a ese grupo de amargadas?" (El chico abrazó a su hermana)

"No hermano…me case" (Michiru tomó de la mano a Haruka)

"Waaa…te casaste! Heeey mucho gusto hermano, yo soy Ryota" (El joven saludo muy efusivamente a Haruka dándole un abrazo y un golpe en la espalda)

"Su nombre es Ryota Kaioh…parece que al joven se le olvido que tiene apellido y familia…prefiere saludar a los extraños antes que a su propio padre" (El señor se puso su sombrero)

"Hey viejo…no te pongas así, sabes que me da mucho gusto verte" (Ryota abrazo a su padre y después al resto de su familia)

"Iré a ver a los jornaleros, espero que para cuando regrese, no me encuentre con que también se olvidaron quien soy" (El señor se fue sin darle tiempo a su hijo de contestarle)

El joven se quedo con una mirada un tanto culpable, no sabia como tomar los comentarios de su padre, siempre había sido así, herir con las palabras y las miradas era su especialidad, y Haruka se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del muchacho.

"Descuida, comienzo a acostumbrarme a su personalidad…soy Haruka Tenoh" (Haruka le brindó su mano)

"Vaya…Michiru Tenoh…suena bien! …Un placer conocerte hermano" (Ryota estrecho vigorosamente la mano de Haruka, seguido de un abrazo a ella y a su hermana)

"El placer es todo mío Ryota" (Haruka sonrió amablemente)

El padre de Michiru se acerco a los tres y le entregó las herramientas especiales para comenzar la recolecta de los racimos para la elaboración del vino.

"Será mejor que enseñes a este meque…..muchacho a cortar los racimos, no queremos que se corte un dedo…el vino sabrá asqueroso" (La mirada penetrante del padre de Michiru, llena de odio y sarcasmo se clavaba en Haruka como miles de alfileres en la piel)

"Descuida padre, seguro Haruka será el mejor recolector de todos" (Michiru le regresó la mirada con seriedad y seguridad)

"Vamos yo también te enseñare hermano" (Ryota le dio una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que los tres caminaban hacia los viñedos)

Recolección, sinónimo de infierno y tortura para la rubia, que ahora fungía el papel de abnegado esposo y aunque eso no representaba para ella un peso, el aguantar a su "suegro" y ahora la recolección eran tarea aparte, pero ver la sonrisa de Michiru y mirar sus ojos bien hacían que ese sacrificio bien valiera la pena.

"Demonios!" (Haruka peleaba con un racimo de uvas, empapándose las manos del dulce jugo)

"Jajaja vete a vender chocolates citadino, esto no es para ti, ni tampoco mi hija lo es" (El señor arrancaba tan fácil los racimos que provocaba que Haruka de alguna manera sintiera envidia)

"Es como cortar una varilla de hierro…ahh" (Imposible, eso era lo que Haruka pensaba al ver que por mas fuerte que apretara las navajas no lograba cortar su primer racimo, eso hasta que sintió encima las manos suaves de Michiru sobre las suyas)

"Mira…lo tomas así y…cortas" (Mas rápido de lo que pudo imaginarse había logrado cortar el racimo de uvas que tanto la habían atormentado)

"Haber si te entendí…ahh…lo logre!" (Haruka había logrado cortar su primer racimo ante las miradas espectadoras del padre, el hermano y todas las personas que trabajaban en los viñedos)

"Lo ves viejo? Es bueno! No lo subestimes" (El hermano de Michiru, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su padre y continuo su recolección por otro lado después de hacerle un guiño a Michiru)

"Cállate ya Ryota y trabaja porque nunca acabaremos la recolección" (El señor no le quitaba la vista de encima a la rubia)

A base de practica constante, Haruka lograba cortar y recolectar cada vez mas rápido los racimos de uvas, tan jugosos y antojadizos a la vista, el padre de Michiru no le quitaba la vista de encima, cada error que cometía, era suficiente para echárselo en cara y mofarse de ella ante los jornaleros y su familia, por lo que al paso de la recolección Haruka cometía cada vez menos errores, al grado de superar a pasos agigantados a su "suegro", por supuesto el orgullo del hombre le impedía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a intentar cortar racimos tan rápido como lo hacía Haruka hasta que…

"Ahh! MALDITA SEA!" (El señor se hizo una cortada profunda en la mano cayéndole sangre a uno de los racimos, y por supuesto ante tal alarido, deteniendo la recolección por completo)

"Señor… esta bien?" (Haruka corrió junto con su caja de uvas rebosando de la deliciosa fruta hacia donde estaba el señor)

"Déjame en paz…no me toques!" (Pese a la mala actitud y los desaires que le había hecho Haruka sabia primeros auxilios a la perfección, ya que eso era parte fundamental de los entrenamientos en el ejercito)

"Puede ser grave señor… tal vez necesitará sutura" (Haruka se arrancó un pedazo de tela de la manga de su camisa y le ató fuertemente a la mano del señor parándole el sangrado, aunque al momento llegó la ayuda)

"Padre…estas bien?" (Michiru corrió a auxiliarlo)

"Descuida hermana, tu esposo lo controló todo" (Ryota, le ayudo a su padre a levantarse del suelo)

"Es cierto?" (Michiru vio la manga rasgada de Haruka, al tiempo que veía el vendaje de su padre)

"No tengo porque agradecer algo que no he pedido, ya saben qué hacer con esas uvas, polvo al polvo" (El señor se fue de los viñedos a la casa en compañía de su esposa para curarse la mano como es debido)

"Yo no he pedido que me agradezca nada, ahora solo queda lavar estas uvas y…" (Haruka fue interrumpida)

"No…esto no es así querido, el tiene razón… polvo al polvo" (Michiru recogió el racimo ensangrentado)

"Polvo al polvo?" (Haruka se confundió)

"Así es, si la sangre llegara a tocar el vino que se va a preparar, no saldría bien, porque la sangre es parte del cuerpo, lo que lo mantiene vivo, y cuando mueres tu sangre, tu cuerpo, se convierte en polvo. Una vez que sangras, el polvo va al polvo" (Ryota hizo un pequeño hoyo en el suelo con una pala, echando ahí el racimo de las uvas cubriendo de nuevo con la tierra el racimo)

"Ahora entiendo" (Haruka no sabía nada acerca de las tradiciones y costumbres de ese tipo de lugares y eso aunado a pasar tiempo con Michiru, resultaban para Haruka unas experiencias por demás interesantes y fascinantes)

"Bien, acabemos con esto ya, porque debemos tenerlas listas para mañana al alba!" (Gritó Ryota ayudándole a Haruka con su caja de uvas)

Así acabó la recolección de las uvas, los viñedos se veían hermosos y verdes, sin duda alguna todo cambiaba el paisaje con las uvas y ahora sin ellas, pero había algo que no podía olvidar, todo eso era temporal, tarde que temprano su destino era irse de ahí, su aventura finalizará sin remedio y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero Haruka no se preocupaba tanto en pensar en ese fatídico destino, sino más bien a disfrutar cada segundo y cada experiencia que vivía al lado de la hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina.

Cayendo la tarde las uvas estaban listas y el señor Kaioh preparaba todo para el ritual que iba a seguir, un ritual que sin duda, haría que sus sentimientos y su ser se cimbraran todos por dentro.

Depositando todas las uvas en un enorme cesto, comenzó a formarse un fondo raso de uvas, de ahí fueron desfilando en sillas cargadas por los jornaleros las mujeres más bellas de la región, las cuales como único requisito tenían que estar casadas. Asi llegaron todas hasta que entre las mas bellas destaco ella….esa hermosa joven que robó sus sentimientos desde la primera vez que la miró en el autobús, esa chica que le robaba los pensamientos, los días, los suspiros, Michiru adornada con hojas de vid, era "la diosa entre las mortales" por lo menos eso pensaba Haruka mientras sus miradas se conectaban entre la multitud de los jornaleros y su familia. A la música de violines y guitarras las hermosas damas comenzaron un baile armonioso al tiempo que aplastaban las uvas, sacándoles el jugo que después se convertiría en vino.

Era un éxtasis, algo indescriptible ese baile, ese rostro ruborizado al contacto con su mirada, todo eso mezclado con el aroma de las uvas producían un trasudor helado que recorría la espalda de Haruka, su piel se erizaba, mientras el baile sensual y porque no pecaminoso continuaba, la sangre de la rubia hervía por dentro, esa necesidad insaciable de tenerla entre sus brazos, casi hace que arruinara tan bello ritual, sus pensamientos la hicieron ensimismarse al grado de ignorar las charlas de los demás, solo estaban ellas y la bella música. Todo eso hasta que…

"Suban a Haruka, también él se ha casado!" (Se escucho desde el fondo la voz de Ryota)

"Hey! Mi nieto tiene razón, a la pisa de uvas!" (Ordenó el abuelo mientras los jornaleros cargaban a Haruka quitándole los zapatos y medias, arrojándolo al enorme contenedor)

Haruka comenzaba a pensar que su suerte había cambiado, todo, absolutamente todo valía la pena, sentir esa textura en los pies, el estar cerca de Michiru y poder hacer lo que tanto había deseado, hacían que su emoción casi se le saliera por los poros, bailaron un tiempo entre las chicas y Haruka, jugaron con las uvas y llenaron sus cuerpos con ese dulce néctar. El baile acabó y todos salieron empapados de jugo, aun con la emoción Michiru guardó un poco de uvas, arrojándoselas a Haruka al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

"No tuviste suficiente eh Haruka?" (Michiru le arrojó uvas machacadas)

"Heyy! Me la vas a pagar!" (Haruka corrió atrás de Michiru intentando alcanzarla)

"Lo dudo mucho, recuerda que soy la mas veloz entre los viñedos" (Michiru reía sin parar)

"Pero no en los escalones" (Haruka corrió hacia ella subiendo rápidamente los escalones)

La persecución terminó en su habitación, Michiru tuvo que detenerse en seco por la cama, y Haruka llego casi de inmediato atrás de ella. Chocando suavemente contra ella, no pudo evitar sentir su aroma, mezclado con el dulce olor de las uvas, era irónicamente embriagante, al grado que en un movimiento involuntario Haruka rodeó la cintura de Michiru con sus brazos y la acerco más a ella. No habían palabras, ahora no…no era momento de detenerse, ni mucho menos de pensar con la cabeza, esto era algo que le gritaba el corazón algo que su propio cuerpo le pedía, ese deseo…ese amor. Sentir los dedos de Michiru rozar sus brazos, hacían de ese momento mucho menos propicio para soltarla y sus miradas se fundieron una con la otra, la distancia se hacía menos a cada instante hasta que sus alientos se fundían y el leve roce de sus labios hacían que sus corazones palpitaran y también se pudieran sentir la una con la otra; no podían mas, sin remedio se dio, sus labios se fundieron suave, delicioso, mezclado con el sabor dulce de las uvas, apasionándose momento a momento, un baile tan delicado entre sus lenguas, que no podía tomarse como promiscuo, ese deseo de pertenecerse la una a la otra las consumía, Haruka acariciaba la espalda de Michiru, sintiendo su respiración acelerada, mientras que seguía disfrutando el apasionado beso que tanto había deseado


	6. ANGELES Y SIRENAS

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles a ustedes un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación, lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero tuve escases de tiempo.**_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios y les reitero que también son mi fuente de inspiración. **_

_**Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Ángeles y Sirenas**_

Todo comenzaba a apasionarse cada vez más esos deseos, el calor, la dulzura del jugo de las uvas impregnando los labios de cada una, al saborear ese beso en la piel, en los brazos, en el cuello, en las mejillas, en sus mismos labios, quien pudiera decir que la mejor manera de probar el vino era en una copa, estaba totalmente equivocado. El amor reinaba en ese lugar, el deseo, las ganas de estar la una con la otra, pertenecerse en cuerpo y alma era la necesidad imperante, pero existía aun un inconveniente…Haruka no era libre…

"Ahh…" (Haruka se levantó de la cama abruptamente, aun sofocada y agitada por la pasión).

"Haruka…" (Michiru se sentó en la cama acomodándose el cabello).

"Michiru…en verdad…te deseo, no sabes cuanto…Michiru yo…te amo…pero no soy libre y no pienso lastimarte…no me lo permitiré…lo lamento" (Haruka suspiró cerrando sus ojos para contener esa desesperación que sentía, no podía seguir viéndola a los ojos porque entonces su debilidad se apoderaría de ella y probablemente, caería llorando a sus pies).

Por su parte Michiru se quedo estática, que era lo que estaba pasando? Las cosas sin duda se salieron de su control, el corazón puede mas que la razón y de alguna manera esa era una de las razones por las que salió de aquel instituto. Michiru no estaba para ser moldeada, su espíritu era una sirena surcando los océanos sin preocupaciones, sin cadenas, ni peceras que la detuvieran y el espíritu de Haruka era el de un ángel que surcaba los aires…una sirena enamorada de un ángel, donde vivirían? Era imposible, toda una utopía, pero que hacer ante ese amor?

Michiru se recostó en la cama sintiendo el corazón destrozado…ese espantoso dolor que se siente en el pecho cuando se avecina un adiós. Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer para acallar ese dolor, sus suspiros silenciando un llanto susurrado. Las lagrimas que van dedicadas a esa persona que ya se va. Sin embargo aunque esas lagrimas bien podan servir para enjugar un dolor, porque no lograban borrar ese sentimiento de abandono? Michiru abrazó la almohada de Haruka, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez acompañado de algunos "no te vayas…no me dejes…te amo" y así se fue quedando dormida, ahogada en ese dolor…en esa desesperación.

Al día siguiente Haruka yacía sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, pensaba bien en lo que había pasado entre ella y Michiru, pensaba en Elizabeth y aclaraba sus sentimientos, hasta que súbitamente fue interrumpida…

"Ya te dije que no Ryota! Que parte de eso no entiendes?" (Era el señor Kaioh caminando hacia la cocina).

"Pero padre, no me dejas terminar de decirte, si aceptas una sociedad la empresa de la familia…" (El joven fue interrumpido)

"Dejaría de ser familiar…te diré una cosa Ryota y que te quede muy claro, si tú no puedes o no tienes la capacidad para poder sostener el negocio de la familia ENTONCES QUE SE VAYA AL DIABLO! Pero no quiero a ningún extraño…entendido?" (El señor sonaba demasiado alterado)

"Un banco podría ayudarlo señor…" (Haruka se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia para saludar.)

"Escúcheme bien, el hecho de haber cortado algunos racimos de uvas, no le da voz ni voto, acepte mi consejo lárguese a vender sus dulces y déjenos tranquilos…pero antes acláreme algo, durmió toda la noche en el suelo, que pasa, el sillón no es lo suficiente cómodo para usted?" (El señor camino hacia Haruka al tiempo de que Michiru entraba con su madre a la sala.)

"Ya basta padre! Harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para hacerlo sentir mal cierto?" (Michiru estaba muy enfadada.)

"Hay muchas cosas que no están bien Michiru, una mujer, regresa de la academia con un esposo del que nadie sabe nada, llevando días en casa y sin desempacar como si tuviera prisa de irse hacia ningún lado…" (El señor miraba seriamente a su hija).

"Eso es lo que quieres, no padre? Que me vaya, porque si es eso, me ire…" (Michiru seguía con la discusión)

"Quiero la verdad Michiru, es todo" (El señor siguió con la misma actitud).

"No es verdad padre…quieres que te diga lo que quieres escuchar" (Michiru seguía muy molesta).

"Entonces dímelo Michiru…" (El señor miraba fijamente a Michiru).

Michiru se fue de ahí sin decirle nada a su padre, claramente se notaba que tenía algo que ocultar, aunado a su sentimiento de tristeza por la desconfianza de su padre. Haruka la miraba impotente, pero su coraje creció y decidió contestarle sin temor alguno…

"Michiru vino aquí porque ama a su familia, y esa es la verdad que debería usted valorar" (Haruka le dio su sombrero a su suegro).

"Se lo dije antes y se lo repetiré ahora…aléjese de aquí y déjenos en paz" (El señor se puso su sombrero y se fue).

Haruka decidió que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, las cosas se habían salido de su control, era momento de decir "adiós" ahora si de manera definitiva. Tomó su maleta y buscó su uniforme, pero no lo encontró, intuyendo que seguramente lo estarían lavando, corrió hacia los lavaderos, donde se encontraba la abuela…

"Señora…debo llevarme eso" (Haruka corrió hacia la señora para pedirle su uniforme, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sumergido en el agua)

"Lo siento estaba muy sucio, no puedes irte, esta mojado" (La señora se rio y se fue de ahí, dejando el uniforme en una enorme pila de agua)

"No puede ser…" (Haruka no sabia si maldecir o bendecir su suerte, tomando en cuenta que ya habían pasado tres días después de que salió de su casa a una aventura como la que ahora estaba viviendo)

No habiendo mas que hacer, Haruka se resigno a esperarse unas horas, para que su ropa se secara cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Michiru caminando y llorando cayendo sentada en el suelo…

"Michiru…" (Haruka salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ayudar a Michiru)

"Déjame…tu, tienes que irte" (Michiru secó sus lagrimas y se levantó con la ayuda de Haruka)

"Michiru…no puedo dejarte así, tienes que decirme porque saliste de ese instituto, quiero ayudarte…" (Haruka fue interrumpida)

"Ayudarme mas? Haruka, no puedes ayudarme…nadie puede ayudarme tu ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, debes irte lo mas pronto que puedas, no lo entiendes?" (El semblante de Michiru volvió a cambiar y las lagrimas salían solas de sus hermosos ojos azules)

"Michiru, no puedes guardar ese secreto por siempre…si no me dices, no podre ayudarte" (Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y la miro con todo el amor que sentía por ella, mientras le secaba con las lagrimas con la otra mano)

"En verdad te interesa saberlo, cierto?" (Michiru pensaba que ya no tenía más que perder)

"Michiru…nadie, lo sabrá de mis labios" (Haruka acarició el rostro de Michiru)

"Esta bien, te lo diré…(suspiró) Cuando llegue al instituto, lo hice con las ideas que me habían inculcado mi abuela y mi madre desde que era una niña: las mujeres de la familia, debemos ser mujeres en toda la extensión de la palabra, para de esa manera ser buenas esposas y madres de los Kaioh, como te lo dije un dia, yo no soy asi, la sola idea de saberme presa y sujeta a un hombre que mi familia me escogiera, haria de mi vida un completo infierno, no podía soportar la idea de verme como mi madre o como mi abuela y seguir con la tradición, mi alma es libre y asi quería que siguiera, el instituto es totalmente lo opuesto a mi filosofía de vida, y decidi que la tradición de la 'esposa abnegada' tenia que morir en mi, como hacerlo? Provocando que me expulsaran del instituto…un dia me arme de valor, y revele frente a toda la clase, que me gustaban las chicas, que el matrimonio no es lo mio y que me oponía rotundamente a convertirme en la diosa domestica que deseaban. Las maestras y directoras se oponían a expulsarme, pese a que ser 'diferente' es motivo suficiente para haber quedado fuera del instituto en el instante en que lo confesé, me comenzaba a hacer a la idea de que terminaría como ellas, hasta que los acosos por parte de mis compañeras hicieron de mi estancia en el instituto una situación completamente insufrible…mi compañera de dormitorio se metió una noche en mi cama con la intensión de abusar de mi y para mi mala suerte, la directora hizo ronda de vigilancia, y abrió nuestra habitación, mientras yo forcejeaba con mi compañera para que me regresara mi ropa de dormir…no tengo que mencionarte lo que ocurrió después…permanecí casi un mes fuera del instituto pensando bien que haria conmigo y mi vida, hasta que el hambre se apoderó de mi, no tenia trabajo, dinero, nada, solo mi violín el cual vendí para poder regresar acá, mi violín y mis viñedos, son lo que me hacen sentir libre y ahora que te conocí…" (Michiru se detuvo en lo que iba a decir)

"Ahora que me conociste…que" (Haruka deseaba con el alma escuchar un 'te necesito' de los labios de la hermosa dama con quien platicaba)

"Haruka, serias capaz de quedarte mañana, y pasado mañana y al día siguiente? Te quedarías por mi?" (Michiru comenzó a presionar)

"Michiru, yo…" (La bella chica no espero mas y contesto)

"Olvídalo…tu tienes que irte y yo no puedo detenerte mas, vete ya Haruka" (Michiru se puso de pie y llorando salió corriendo entrando a las barricas)

Haruka, será el momento perfecto de irte de una vez por todas de ahí? Podrías dejarla así como esta sin sentir remordimiento? Haruka Tenoh, amas a Michiru Kaioh lo suficiente como para salir corriendo tras ella?…

"Michiru!" (Haruka también entró corriendo a las barricas)

"Usted cree que puede engañar a todos, pero no a mi" (La voz del padre de Michiru invadió las barricas)

"De que esta hablando?" (Haruka no estaba de humor, para lidiar con el señor Kaioh)

"Usted es un oportunista, que piensa que por haberse casado con mi hija, tiene derecho, voz y voto sobre estas tierras y le diré una cosa, el matrimonio de mi hija con usted, no es motivo para que se crea amo y señor de todo esto, suponiendo que se casaron" (Arremetió el señor)

"Que esta insinuando?" (Haruka comenzaba a perder la paciencia)

"Me refiero a que nadie me puede comprobar que en verdad ustedes dos se casaron, yo no estuve ahí, no he visto fotos, ni el acta de matrimonio, para mi, usted es nadie" (El señor se puso su sombrero)

"Dígame cual es su motivo para alejar a su hija de la verdadera felicidad?" (Haruka enfrentó sin temor al señor Kaioh)

"De que hablas?"

"Usted trata de alejar a su hija de su corazón, de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de la verdadera y completa felicidad! Durante muchos años, me fui a la guerra, pensando que si moría lo habría hecho sin encontrar un amor como el que su hija intenta brindarme y el cual toda mi vida me he esmerado en buscar…su hija es una persona maravillosa que ama y respeta a sus padres, que sabe amar y entregarse por completo! Cual es su afán por apagar la luz que emana de ella con sus especulaciones? AMELA, ES SU HIJA!" (Haruka sentía demasiada seguridad)

"Usted no tiene porque hablar de mi hija asi! No la conoce, no sabe usted nada de ella, me oye? NADA!" (El señor estaba furioso)

"Su hija es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en la vida…y se merece todo el amor que el mundo pueda brindarle, no se da cuenta cuan increíble y especial es?" (Haruka cumplia a cabalidad con su papel de heroína de guerra enfrentando a ese señor)

"Por quien cree que me fastidio trabajando los 365 dias del año? POR ELLOS! Yo amo a mi familia!" (Michiru permanecía como espectadora detrás de un barril)

"Demuéstrelo…" (Haruka se fue de ahí, dejando al señor pensativo)

Era hora de irse, con un nudo en la garganta y entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba Michiru, tomo su ropa escurriendo en agua y la metió en su maleta empapándola de inmediato, al grado de caminar con la maleta goteando. Esta vez Haruka se despedía para siempre de la bella aventura que vivio al lado del que tal vez seria el amor de su vida. Su valor, su amor y su corazón, de nuevo fueron puestos a prueba, una vez mas, el destino y las circunstancias le rompían el corazón, el amor y la guerra no hacían mucha diferencia entre si, en ambos se sufre y Haruka estaba sufriendo…


	7. SERENATA

**_Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!_**

**_Aquí les traigo de nuevo un capitulo mas de esta adaptación que espero que les este gustando, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me han servido de mucha inspiración, no dejen de mandármelos por favor._**

**_No les entretengo mas, solo quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis más fervientes lectores que como autora me han inspirado no solo con sus comentarios, sino con su apoyo constante._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Disfruten la lectura._**

**_Serenata_**

Michiru había pensado que si Haruka debía irse ese era el momento preciso y que aunque su corazón estallara de amor por ella, la realidad de las cosas era que Haruka había llegado a su vida para cubrirla por su expulsión del instituto, para ella la misión estaba mas que cumplida y pensaba que era un egoísmo de su parte forzarla a seguir permaneciendo ahí sin sentido. Se repetía a si misma que Haruka ya tenía un compromiso y que no era con ella.

- "Si en algo la amo, debo liberarla de este compromiso sin sentido" (Michiru camino con determinación hacia su habitación)

Quería recluirse ahí por siempre, no salir a ninguna parte ni siquiera a sus adorados viñedos. Todo le recordaba a Haruka y pensaba que si salía de ahí tal vez su loco instinto la obligaría a correr hacia ella como si se tratara de una ley de atracción involuntaria.

Michiru se metió a bañar con esa zozobra, ese dolor terrible que se siente en el pecho cuando pierdes a la persona que amas, sabia que Haruka era punto y aparte en su vida y que esta misma tenia que continuar y no solo eso, sino que ahora debía inventar una buena excusa acerca del aparente abandono de su "esposo". Decidida y con su mirada destrozada, bajo a la cocina para ayudar a su madre y a su abuela con la cena.

- "Michiru, hija…estas bien?" (La señora Kaioh sabia de sobra que su hija estaba devastada)

- "El…solo fue a trabajar, volverá…verdad madre? Verdad que volverá?" (Michiru no pudo más y abrazó a su madre en un desgarrador llanto impregnado de dolor y tristeza, todo esto ahogado por la tela de su delantal)

- "Hija mia…volverá no lo dudes" (La abuela acariciaba el cabello de Michiru)

Al mismo tiempo y esperando que su suerte diera un vuelco Haruka caminaba hacia las afueras de la enorme Hacienda, en compañía de su maleta que aun goteaba por su uniforme mojado, pasando por las ultimas barricas Haruka intentaba grabar en su mente hasta la mas minima imagen de Las Nubes para no olvidar que ahí dejaba a su amor. Suspirando y sintiendo el nudo en la garganta la rubia se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando de pronto una voz familiar la detuvo…

- "Haruka…ven…" (Era el abuelo acompañado de una botella de brandy)

- "Señor…debo irme…lo siento" (Haruka intentaba no caer en manos del abuelo, sabia que tenia que irse de ahí por todos los medios)

- "Tonterías jovencito, mira, huele…el mejor brandy, y lo hice yo, vamos…acompáñame anda" (El señor jaló del brazo a la rubia adentro de las barricas, donde los esperaba una banda de músicos y muchas botellas de vino y brandy)

- "Señor, en verdad lo lamento…pero no puedo quedarme" (Haruka estaba determinada a irse costara lo que costara)

- "Yo sé, yo sé…anda hijo, es solo una copa, se la negaras aun viejo como yo?" (El abuelo Ryota sabia a la perfección usar el chantaje)

- "Ehh…bueno señor, solo una copa y me voy" (Haruka se sentó y tomó la copa)

Haruka tomó la copa y casi de un sorbo la terminó, impresionando al abuelo y aunque intento beber el brandy tan rápido como Haruka, le fue completamente imposible.

- "Hey, hey muchacho! Asi no se toma el brandy" (Sin previo aviso el abuelo le volvió a llenar la copa a Haruka)

- "No…señor…pero" (Haruka no pudo decir nada)

- "Nada muchachito, ahora…el brandy se toma despacio, suave…degústalo despacio, porque no es agua que te quite la sed!" (El abuelo chocó su copa con la de Haruka y la rubia sin remedio se quedó a beber la copa de brandy)

Una se convirtió en otra y así sucesivamente hasta que la noche cayó sin que Haruka pudiera tomar el autobús vespertino. Probablemente muy en el fondo de su ser deseaba que eso sucediera y que pudiera permanecer cerca de Michiru por lo menos en distancia, sabia que compartir con ella la cama de nuevo como hacia algunos días era una cosa imposible, pero saber que la hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina respiraba el mismo aire que ella, le bastaba para sentirse satisfecha. Miraba su copa y la movía suavemente batiendo el brandy que tenia la tonalidad marrón y a la luz de las velas pareciera que esa gama de colores al ritmo de los instrumentos de las personas que se encontraban con ellos provocaban en ella cierto estado de hipnosis hasta que el abuelo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- "No te desanimes, Michiru será la mejor esposa que pudiste haber encontrado…cuando las personas se casan solo piensan en estar juntas, compartir cada momento del día…y más aun solo piensan en hacer el amor" (Por ciertas que resultaran las palabras del abuelo el hecho de escuchar la frase 'hacer el amor' en labios del anciano, resultaba demasiado extraño e incomodo para Haruka, por lo que de inmediato se sonrojó)

- "Jajaja no te incomodes hijo, se por tu maleta escurriendo que no han pedido el tiempo!" (Imposible, la incomodidad de Haruka se acrecentó haciendo que se pusiera de pie con la intensión de irse)

- "Calma, calma muchacho, te diré algo…la familia Kaioh conoce cada una de las culturas de las familias que llevan sus vinos al Festival de la Vendimia y creo que hay una buena opción con la que puedes llegar al corazón de mi nieta. La familia Aragón es una familia mexicana, amiga de nuestra familia por generaciones y nos han mostrado un sinfín de sus costumbres, entre ellas como es que las personas llegan al corazón de su amor" (Haruka cada vez se sorprendía mas de todas las cosas que aprendía de esa fascinante familia)

- "Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" (Haruka sonaba un tanto ansiosa)

- "Silencio chico, escucha…la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de mi nieta, es con la música, tal vez no seas el mejor cantante, pero una canción siempre llega al corazón de las personas…vamos muchacho! Que mejor manera de llegar al corazón de mi nieta que a través de una serenata?" (El abuelo sonaba emocionado y casi corriendo tomó del brazo a Haruka para ir a darle la serenata a Michiru)

El abuelo en compañía de Haruka y los músicos salieron de las barricas con algunos tragos encima, el estado inconveniente de Haruka, hacia aflorar su mas ferviente deseo, quedarse en Las Nubes con Michiru, por su mente cruzaba la razon, gritándole que eso era una locura, que lo que debería hacer era irse de ahí lo mas pronto que pudiera. Cuando iba a tomar la decisión de irse el abuelo la empujó y la música comenzó.

- "Recuerda esto muchacho, mira fijamente a la ventana, si prende las luces estas salvado" (El abuelo le dio una leve palmada en la espalda y dejo que la letra de la canción comenzara)

**_Amor, si me llamas amor  
Si me dejas amarte mi bien  
Yo te voy a adorar._**

**_Las estrellas nos verán asombradas  
La noche y el día serán llamaradas._**

****Haruka subió la mirada esperando que absurdamente que Michiru prendiera la luz, para ella eso le demostraría que la hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina pensaba en la misma locura que ella, que las dos estarían tan locas como para correr el riesgo de pasar juntas aunque fuera solo un día mas.

**_Candor, si me das tu candor  
Si me dejas amarte mi bien  
Yo te voy a adorar._**

**_Amor, si me llamas amor  
Si me dejas amarte mi bien  
Yo te voy a adorar._**

- "No saldrá…" (Pensó Haruka mientras bajaba la mirada)

Mientras que por su lado Michiru no había despegado la vista de la ventana, desde la oscuridad sus deseos gritaban que prendiera la luz, que diera rienda suelta al amor que sentía, que corriera sin parar hasta llegar a los brazos de la chica que se arriesgó en una mentira para salvar a una extraña.

- "Ella no puede sacrificarse ni un día mas por mi…te amo Haruka…pero no puedo atarte a mi" (Pensó Michiru mientras cruzaba sus brazos abrazándose para evitar ese impulso tan insoportable)

**_Las estrellas nos verán asombradas  
La noche y el día serán llamaradas._**

_**Amor, si me das tu valor**_  
_**Si me atrevo a quererte mi sol**_  
_**Te voy a idolatrar.**_

- "No me quiere…ella no me quiere, porque sigo pensando en este absurdo? Porque deseo con el alma que prenda las malditas luces? Porque Haruka? Por favor Michiru prende las luces…hazme saber que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti" (Haruka sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, su ansiedad la hacía presa de caer al borde de la locura)

Por su parte los padres de Michiru permanecían abrazados en su cama escuchando a los músicos cantar y tocar sus instrumentos. Sin duda una serenata había llegado no solo al corazón de Michiru, sino también al corazón de su padre, sin mas palabras que decir en contra de Haruka lo único que pudo decir ante el detalle de la serenata fue…

- "Creo…que me equivoque mujer, en realidad…ese chico ama a nuestra hija" (El señor abrazaba a su esposa mientras que la música seguía sonando)

- "Te lo dije…"

**_Los Ángeles nos traerán su ternura  
Las flores nos vestirán de dulzura_**

- "No salió, no puedo seguir torturándome así, mi misión aquí terminó. PORQUE DEMONIOS ME AFERRO A QUEDARME?" (Haruka se culpaba una y otra vez por amar a Michiru)

- "Me voy" (Murmuró al tiempo que caminaba lejos de los músicos con su maleta y su portafolio de chocolates vacio)

El abuelo miró como se iba sin poder hacer nada, volvió su vista a la ventana con la decepcionante escena de la ventana apagada. Haruka camino sin voltear, aun con la música a lo lejos, caminaba con cierta decepción por los viñedos pensaba que esa tal vez era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Poner los pies en la tierra era lo mejor, aunque sin duda haber paseado por Las Nubes resultó sin duda para ella una experiencia que le marco la vida para siempre, había encontrado al amor de su vida en el momento y lugar mas inesperado. Pensar en perderla le destrozaba el alma, pero prefería eso a nunca haberla conocido.

**_Contigo voy a soñar con querubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes  
Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes_**

**_Amor, en las nubes. _**

Michiru se decidió y por fin prendió la ventana al tiempo que Haruka volvía la mirada a lo lejos. Ya era demasiado tarde y quizás era lo mejor para ambas, la mentira no podía sostenerse por siempre.

Haruka salió de la Hacienda y caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a una pequeña choza donde le dieron hospedaje por esa noche, sacó su uniforme y lo puso a secar, quería ver a Michiru aunque fuera de lejos, y tenia que estar lista para asistir al Festival de la Vendimia que sería al dia siguiente. Sin poder conciliar el sueño Haruka se sentó en una silla que estaba en el cuarto donde dormiría y miró hacia el cielo, pensaba que tal vez las estrellas estaban más cerca de ella que Michiru, la imagen de la bella chica que conoció en aquel camión se reflejaba en la luna, su sonrisa, su aroma, toda ella se venia a su mente, como si su fantasma la hubiera seguido paso a paso. Eso la hizo quedarse dormida.

Despertada por la luz del sol, Haruka se apresuró a vestirse con su uniforme de militar, tenia que regresar tal y como se había ido de casa. Con su maleta al hombro y su uniforme prácticamente intacto se fue a la plazuela donde sería el festival. Ya había demasiada concurrencia de varios países, música típica de Italia, Suiza, México, se escuchaba por todo el lugar, las personas se veían felices en todo aquel derroche de culturas y tradiciones, Haruka caminaba en uno de los pasillos de aquella plazuela viendo aquel espectáculo sin fronteras, cuando de pronto se escucharon las voces de los presentes.

- "Los Kaioh, vienen los Kaioh!" (Gritaban algunos de los asistentes)

- "Escuche que la hija menor regresó…" (Haruka volteó a mirar a la señora que hacia el comentario e intentando ignorar aquel chisme se fue de ahí para ver la entrada triunfal de una de las familias mas importantes en aquella región)

En unos hermosos carruajes japoneses llamados Jinrikisha tirados por algunos trabajadores de la Hacienda iban entrando los padres, los abuelos, el hermano y cerrando con broche de oro llegaba Michiru en uno solo, vistiendo su Kimono de color rosado con bordados hechos a mano por su abuela. El perfume mas sutil pero que no podía pasar desapercibido por los espectadores.

Haruka no apartaba la mirada de aquella aparición solo esperaba el momento de que sus miradas coincidieran aunque fuera por un leve instante y así fue. Sus miradas se conectaron mientras el padre de Michiru hacia la presentación de toda su familia ante todos los presentes tomándola por sorpresa al ser presentada y dando su reverencia un poco tarde. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar las personas admiraban a la familia Kaioh no solo por su enorme hacienda y la perfecta calidad de sus vinos, sino por su enorme y longevo legado, dinastías que precedían a la familia que ahora los honraba presentándoles el vino de la cosecha en turno.

Ahora estaba satisfecha, su ansiedad por ver a Michiru había sido saciada con solo una mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules hacia ella. Resignada a que esa mirada había sido un 'adiós mi amor' en silencio, Haruka se fue con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que casi llegando a la puerta fue alcanzada por Michiru que llevaba dos copas de vino.

- "Tu serenata fue hermosa…gracias" (Ahí estaba para ella, la dulce voz que venía hacia ella la noche anterior durante sus memorias)

- "Me alegra que te haya gustado…y dime, porque brindamos?" (Haruka le recibió la copa de vino)

- "Brindemos…por ti Haruka Tenoh, por la maravillosa heroína de guerra en toda la extensión de lo que eso significa, brindemos por esta vida y por lo que venga" (Michiru chocó su copa con la de Haruka)

- "Por ti Michiru, por lo que venga" (Ambas bebieron el vino sin percatarse de que el padre de Michiru se acercaba hacia ellas en compañía con algunos de sus amigos)

- "Es él…Haruka Tenoh, mi nuevo hijo, el esposo de mi hija" (El señor Kaioh iba con algunas copas de vino)

- "Que haces padre?" (Michiru se incomodó de inmediato)

- "El hombre que no puede admitir que se equivoca no es un hombre sabio…yo me equivoque hija y ahora rectifico mis errores" (Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ninguna de las dos, el padre de Michiru dio un anuncio a todas las personas que se encontraban en el festival)

- "ESCUCHEN TODOS! ESTA NOCHE, DARE LA MANO DE MI HIJA MICHIRU EN MATRIMONIO RELIGIOSO CON ESTE HOMBRE Y TOMARE COMO UNA OFENSA PERSONAL SI NO ASISTEN TODOS A LA BODA!" (Después de esas palabras toda la gente aplaudió emocionada)

El señor Kaioh se fue a reunirse con el resto de su familia mientras que Haruka miraba a Michiru y tomándola de la mano intento darle un poco de seguridad…

- "Debo decir la verdad" (Dijo Haruka)

- "No Haruka…ese es mi deber hacerlo, ya no tengo miedo" (Michiru se veía segura)

- "Bien, en ese caso déjame darte un obsequio (metió su mano a la maleta y saco su medalla de honor)

- "Porque te la dieron?" (Pregunto Michiru)

- "Valor en batalla…no me olvides Michiru" (Haruka le sonrió a Michiru)

- "(suspiró) Jamás te olvidare Haruka Tenoh, eres la persona mas honorable jamás haya conocido, y yo también tengo algo que darte para que no te olvides de mi" (Michiru se acerco mirando fijamente a Haruka)

Michiru acarició del rostro a Haruka y unió sus labios con los de ella en un delicado beso de despedida, la rubia por su parte, no podía evitar rodearla por la cintura y corresponderle. Era momento de la verdad, las mentiras y el miedo para Michiru eran cosa del pasado y ahora era momento de hacerle frente a la verdad. Después de una última mirada Michiru se volteó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su familia con toda entereza y valor. Es momento de romper tradiciones, pero qué pasaría con el padre de Michiru una vez que le contara la verdad?


	8. PASEANDO POR SENDEROS SEPARADOS

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Hola de nuevo, me complace anunciarles que el capitulo que están por leer es nada menos que el penúltimo de esta adaptación que espero les haya gustado. Así es próximo capítulo GRAN FINAL!**_

_**No dejen de mandarme sus comentarios que me son de gran utilidad porque son toda mi inspiración.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Paseando por senderos separados**_

Haruka suspiró y conteniendo ese nudo en la garganta se fue del festival para caminar de regreso a su realidad.

"Madre, padre, debo hablar con ustedes y con el resto de la familia" (Michiru se veía demasiado seria, y no era para menos)

"Que ocurre Michiru? Ya tienen la fecha de la boda?" (Se acercó su padre abrazando a su hija mientras se acercaba a su familia)

"No padre…no habrá ninguna boda" (Michiru sonaba muy segura)

"COMO QUE NO HABRA BODA! ACASO ESE PATAN DECIDIO ACOBARDARSE EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO?" (El señor estaba muy indignado, tanto que hasta consideró la posibilidad de buscar a Haruka y matarla con sus propias manos)

"Deja de gritar Souta, las personas están volteando" (La señora Kaioh intentó calmar al padre de Michiru)

"No seré un payaso del cual se puedan burlar, ese infeliz pagará esta humillación con su vida" (El padre de Michiru estaba furioso)

"Y quien dijo que fue por cobardía y mas a un, quien dijo que fue por causa de ella?" (Michiru estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que fuera)

"Ella?" (Volteó a verla su abuela)

"Seguramente la confusión provocó que se equivocara mujer" (Contestó el abuelo)

"No, no es ninguna equivocación abuelo, jamás he hablado mas sensatamente como ahora" (Michiru estaba cayendo en un abismo, o por lo menos así se sentía)

"Explícate entonces Michiru" (La madre sonaba un tanto aterrada)

"Es momento de que conozcan la verdad tal y como es" (Michiru, sentía que podría colapsar pero su fuerza y el pensamiento de Haruka la hacían mantenerse firme y de pie)

"Pues comienza de una vez!" (El padre de Michiru la tomó por el brazo)

"No quiero ningún tipo de interrupción padre, porque en el momento en que lo hagas, me iré y entonces no volverás a saber nada de mi" (Ante la amenaza de Michiru, la madre volteó a ver a su esposo de manera amenazante, obligando de esa manera a hacer que el señor asintiera aceptando la condición de su hija)

"Tu padre no interrumpirá en nada Michiru, pero dinos que es eso tan importante y serio?" (La señora Misaki estaba preocupada)

"Bien, yo no salí del Instituto por mi matrimonio con Haruka, en realidad…ella es una chica que conocí en el tren cuando venia de regreso a casa, siempre te lo dije madre, yo no quiero ser como tú o como la abuela, yo soy diferente a ustedes, a cualquier mujer que haya llevado el apellido Kaioh en la familia. Mi alma esta hecha para amar de una manera diferente a como cualquier mujer lo hace, mi alma esta hecha para amar a otra chica…y esa es la verdad, a Haruka la conocí por accidente en el tren ya que confundimos los boletos, después de caernos, ella iba para la ciudad (suspira) como sea, ella se portó conmigo como nadie lo hizo durante mi estancia en el instituto, ella me defendió de unos vagos en el autobús y se ofreció para ayudarme haciéndose pasar por mi esposo, yo pensé que debido a su apariencia las cosas serian fáciles, y acepté su ayuda, el punto es que ella ya tenia un compromiso con otra chica y yo no podía seguir reteniéndola en la hacienda, mis sentimientos hacia ella…" (Michiru fue interrumpida)

"Ya! No más! ME REHUSO A SEGUIRTE ESCUCHANDO!" (El padre de Michiru estaba mas que furioso)

"Pero padre…" (Michiru intentó calmarlo, pero en lugar de eso, el señor le soltó una bofetada)

"No hemos sido más que tu burla, toda la familia, hasta tus abuelos…ninguno de nosotros te mereció ni el mas mínimo respeto, te atreviste a presentarte no solo con un esposo falso, sino que ese esposo resulto ser una mujer y peor aún, una mujer con un compromiso con otra mujer…que mas pretendes? Matar a tus abuelos a sangre fría? Gritar a voz de en cuello que eres una desviada? Solo te diré una cosa Michiru, no esperes que acepte esta situación…no me prestaré a esta abominación" (El señor le pidió un caballo a uno de los peones y se fue de ahí sin decir una sola palabra)

Michiru lloró en el hombro de su madre, aunque eso no significaba que Misaki ya hubiera digerido la confesión de su hija, pero asumiendo su papel de madre ella no podía negarle un abrazo y un consuelo a la hermosa chica.

Por su parte Haruka caminaba a la orilla de la carretera, pensando una y mil veces en regresar para ayudar a Michiru a hacerle frente a su aterrador padre, pero la razon le gritaba al oído que hacerlo significaba no solo un suicidio para ella, sino el agravamiento de los problemas de su amada chica del tren.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos Haruka fue interrumpida por la bocina de una camioneta que pasaba junto a ella…

"Hey…muchacho, a donde vas?" (Pregunto amablemente el conductor)

"Voy al primer condado" (Respondio Haruka un poco aturdida)

"Sube, te dejare cerca de ahí" (El conductor abrió la puerta para que la rubia pudiera subir)

"Dime muchacho, de donde vienes?" (Pregunto el curioso conductor)

"De Las Nubes…" (Haruka sonrió después de decir esto)

"Jaja pues bienvenido de vuelta a la tierra" (El conductor aceleró)

Después de darle las gracias al conductor, Haruka no pudo decir nada mas, sus pensamientos robaban toda la atención que pudo prestar a la conversación inicial, respondiendo con algunos "Si, no", cansando despues de un rato al aburrido conductor, este dejó de hablar y se concentró en el camino, silbando alguna extraña canción que solo el entendía, mientras Haruka se recargaba en su brazo mirando el camino siendo vencida por el sueño unos cuantos minutos despues….

Haruka habia vuelto al horrible y destruido orfanato, esa espantosa guerra que le hacia tener pesadillas continuamente, sueños horribles que se entremezclaban con su realidad que no era poco menos que agradable

_*****DREAM ON*****_

"Corre Haruka! Salva a los niños!" (Un soldado gritaba a lo lejos, poniendo a la rubia en alerta y abriendo las puertas del orfanato con el pie entraba corriendo)

Aquello parecía un cementerio, niños aparentemente dormidos yacían muertos y ensangrentados frente a sus ojos, quejidos de niños moribundos y gritos de muerte ensordecían sus oídos. Caminaba sin esperanza de encontrar a algún niño con vida cuando de pronto volvió la mirada…y ahí estaba ella, Michiru herida y siendo amenazada por un soldado de la tropa enemiga…

"Michiru…" (Murmuró para si, sacando su arma y cortando cartucho para amenazar a ese cobarde verdugo)

"DEJALA EN PAZ COBARDE!" (Haruka volteó al soldado dándose cuenta de que se trataba nada menos que del propio padre de la hermosa chica)

"Quien es el cobarde ahora?" (El padre de Michiru apuntó el arma hacia su propia hija y jaló del gatillos sin contemplaciones)

"NOOOOO" (Gritó Haruka disparando sin cesar)

_*****DREAM OFF*****_

Esa horrible escena provocó que se despertara violentamente espantando al conductor, que sin atreverse a preguntar volvió su mirada al camino…

Michiru por su parte, estaba viviendo su propio infierno después de regresar del festival, su desesperación creció ya que no encontraban a su padre por ningún lado. Caminando por los viñedos llegó hacia las afueras de la hacienda, donde los arboles comenzaban a cubrir la hacienda dándole paso a un espeso bosque, por el cual pasaba el autobús. Y ahí estaba su padre, bebiendo vino y llorando, maldiciéndose mil veces por ser como era, por no atreverse a cambiar sus pensamientos por miedo, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente y hacían que su frustración creciera cada vez mas y se siguiera culpando por las preferencias de su hija.

Y ahí estaba Michiru, mirando desde lo lejos a su padre, recargada en un árbol formando solo una sombra mas en todo aquel lugar, sin poderlo evitar una delicada lagrima dio paso a un doloroso llanto en silencio…

"Como perdonarme por todo esto? …no pude ni siquiera hacerle frente a papá como debió haber sido, no pude hacer nada para evitar sus reproches…como hacer para que pueda aceptar la realidad?" (Michiru pensaba sin cesar, mientras veía como su padre era consumido por la desesperación y asi se quedo mirándolo hasta que acepto respetar su espacio y se fue sin que su padre notara siquiera que su hija lo miraba)

Caminó hacia la Hacienda entre los viñedos, sintiendo la tierra y las piedras en sus pies desnudos, deseando que cada roca que pisaba fuera un vidrio que por lo menos le causara un dolor que comparado con lo que sentía su corazón seria minimo. Destrozada entró a su casa y flotando casi como un fantasma subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, donde recostándose en posición fetal sentía como sus tibias lagrimas resbalaban por su nariz y mejillas, para ser absorbidas por la sabana. Si pudiesen comparar los ojos de Michiru con el mar azul, pudieran entonces asegurar que en ese inmenso mar, estaba ocurriendo el peor huracán.

"Michiru…hija no puedes estar asi…" (La madre de Michiru le hablaba mientras le abría la puerta)

"No puedes esperar que nosotros entendamos las cosas tan rápidamente…y mucho menos tu padre" (La señora se sentó en la cama con un pañuelo le limpió delicadamente las lagrimas)

"Madre, ustedes nunca me entenderían…" (Michiru no podía casi articular palabra)

"Hija mia, nosotros nunca podremos entenderte, porque solo tu sabes lo que siente tu corazón…ni yo misma puedo imaginarme la sola idea de que seas…tu sabes" (Misaki se sonrojó)

"Según papá…una desviada" (Michiru se sentó)

"Estoy consciente de que tu padre no aceptara las cosas y quiero que entiendas que no es eso lo que tiene a tu padre asi…es el engaño, la traición…no pudiste tener ni siquiera confianza en mi para decirme la verdad de las cosas y el verdadero motivo del porque saliste del instituto, solo te pregunto, crees que no me duele que como madre mi hija no me tenga confianza?" (La señora acarició la mano de su hija intentando controlar el nudo que sentía en la garganta)

"…tu me hubieras entendido?" (Michiru solo buscaba una leve luz de esperanza)

"Los tiempos cambian mi cielo, por supuesto que te hubiera entendido o por lo menos hubiera intentado entenderte…hubiera hablado con Haruka para agradecerle todas sus atenciones para contigo, porque aguantar a tu padre sin obtener nada a cambio no debió ser sencillo para ella" (Misaki acarició el cabello de Michiru)

"No…no lo fue" (Soltó una leve carcajada)

"Asi me gusta verte hija, sonriendo aun frente a un problema, porque no ganas nada llorando asi, solo te lastimas a ti misma" (La señora ayudo a Michiru a cambiarse de ropa y la dejó arropada para que intentara dormir)

Por evidentes razones, ella no pudo ni siquiera dormir debido al llanto, solo apuntaba su mirada al techo de aquella habitación imaginando el rostro de Haruka y la tétrica imagen de su padre bebiendo y lamentándose.

Por su parte la rubia también pasó la noche en vela, llegando por la mañana a la estación de trenes de la cual habia salido algunos días atrás, esa estación a la cual bendijo por aquella caída que la hizo conocer al amor de su vida, pero que ahora la separaba por la distancia y la nostalgia.

Así caminó lejos de ahí, con la mente en blanco de vuelta a su realidad, la realidad de la cual pensaba que tal vez seria mejor nunca haber salido, "Estrellarse contra el suelo de la realidad después de haber paseado y vivido por las nubes" pensaba ella. Sin pensarlo llego a su hogar donde según ella Elizabeth la esperaba con ansia. Abriendo la puerta entro al apartamento…

"Elizabeth? …estas aquí?" (Preguntó Haruka sigilosamente mientras bajaba sus maletas)

Sin obtener respuesta, Haruka se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Elizabeth, encontrándose con una abrumadora escena. Elizabeth durmiendo en brazos del señor Rivers…su jefe, el mezquino infeliz que la obligaba a vender chocolates de puerta en puerta por un miserable salario. Despertando de inmediato Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente al igual que Rivers…

"Haruka…yo, te juro que no es lo que parece…leí tus cartas y…" (Elizabeth estaba sumamente nerviosa)

"Leiste mis cartas?" (Haruka no sabia si sentirse aliviada o traicionada)

"Bueno, no todas, pero…Haruka…tu y yo no tenemos nada en común…ehh, me refiero a que…tu esperas una familia y yo…yo no estoy preparada para eso" (Haruka ignoró a Elizabeth para voltear a ver a su jefe)

"Señor Rivers…usted…" (Haruka no cabia de asombro, era una combinación demasiado dificil de imaginar)

Como reaccionaria Haruka ante esa escena? Nada valio la pena para ella, el abandonar al verdadero amor de su vida por nada hacia que sus pensamientos divagaran y le encendieran la sangre, Elizabeth la habia traicionado con su jefe, todas las promesas y el respeto que le tuvo teniendo a Michiru en la cama y rehusándose a sus propios deseos. Como cobrarse esa humillación de encontrarla en la cama con ese hombre?


	9. UNA NUEVA FORMA DE AMAR

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto para traerles el final de esta adaptación que espero les haya gustado pero necesitaba la inspiración para darles un capitulo final digno de ustedes.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles antes que nada su paciencia, porque sin ella no podría tener lectores como ustedes que me inspiren a seguir escribiendo y mejorar cada vez mas en mi redacción. **_

_**También quiero agradecer a cristalsif, Tenoh19, Alevale93, haru, bash, Aurora Kaioh, Alexia, Belle03, Manzalito, haruki97, nalia san, zafiro 7, zoda falcon, Ian, Yue Tomoe, yop, magaly, hanaharu20, AriWolf, Santana89, urano, jade-MEST, Haruko Hinako, Momoyo20, Angel Sagi, Persa y todos los que me faltaron que me apoyan con sus comentarios. GRACIAS POR LA INSPIRACION Y LA PACIENCIA.**_

_**Una vez más doy fin a una historia. No es un adiós, sino un…**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Una nueva forma de amar**_

Qué hacer? Golpearlo? Dejarlo en paz e irse? Que pensar de eso? Es decir, tal vez podía agradecer a la casualidad el haber descubierto tan irónicamente el engaño ya que esto le deba la posibilidad de correr a encontrarse con Michiru y hacerle frente a los problemas a su lado. Ya había conocido su verdad, la verdad a la que por miedo no le hizo frente en su momento. Será que eso fue lo mejor de lo peor que le pudo haber pasado? Pensándolo detenidamente, el señor Rivers intentó escapar siendo detenido por Haruka que lo tomo violentamente del cuello de su camisa.

"P…por favor Haruka…n…no me hagas daño" (El hombre estaba sudando las gotas que recorrían su frente denotaban el temor de una segura tunda)

"Debería hacerlo o no? Tendrías el cinismo de defenderte?" (Haruka sonó demasiado molesta)

"…por favor Haruka, déjalo en paz" (Elizabeth salió de la habitación cubierta con una sábana)

"No voy a dañarlo…" (Haruka soltó al sujeto)

El hombre miró a Haruka aun con temor y se volteó a ver a Elizabeth quien caminaba hacia Haruka…

"Haruka…yo…debo disculparme contigo, tu no mereces lo que está pasando… diablos no sé qué decir, pero creo que está de sobra que te diga que te devuelvo tu palabra, estas libre del compromiso que tenias conmigo y puedes concentrarte en ser feliz con otra persona, puedes odiarme si lo deseas…fue bueno mientras duró" (Elizabeth acarició el rostro de Haruka y le regresó el anillo que simbolizaba su compromiso de amor)

"Comprendo…supongo que…es hora de irme" (Haruka empuño la mano con la que sostenía el anillo y bajó su mirada)

"En verdad lo siento Haruka" (Elizabeth se disculpo, pero Haruka levanto la cara con una enorme sonrisa)

"Haruka…estas bien?" (Elizabeth se alejo un poco de Haruka)

"Mejor que nunca preciosa" (Haruka acarició por última vez el rostro de Elizabeth y tomando su portafolio y sus cosas salió de aquel departamento casi corriendo)

"Eh…espera Haruka ese porta…" (El señor Rivers no terminó de decirle que se llevaba un portafolio nuevo de chocolates)

Haruka prácticamente corría riendo por los escalones para salir del departamento rápidamente llego a la puerta y corrió por la calle siendo observada por Elizabeth y su ahora ex jefe. Una inmensa felicidad de al saberse libre la invadía de pies a cabeza…desde hoy y para el último segundo de su existencia solo existiría una persona que ocuparía sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, todo su ser y su corazón y esa persona era Michiru.

Corriendo por las calles logró distinguir en un aparador un bello violín que estaba a la venta y un extraño impulso la obligó a entrar a la tienda y comprarlo. Con el violín y el resto de sus cosas en mano, tomó pidió a un automovilista que lo llevara a algún camino lo más cerca que pudiera de Las Nubes. Miraba como pasaba aquel paisaje urbano, a medida que el camino avanzaba para dar paso a un hermoso paisaje rural, donde el verde del pasto coloreaba aquella viva imagen, después de pedir ayuda a un segundo conductor, pudo mirar algunas flores silvestres que lograron llamarle la atención, como si quisiera tomar cada hermosa flor para el amor de su vida, junto con la noticia de que llegaba para quedarse. Nada podía salir mal, en ese momento Haruka se sentía invencible, incluso la idea de pensar en ver al padre de Michiru hacia que pensara que podría hacerle frente fácilmente.

Por fin había llegado a ese sendero boscoso y caminaba con ese cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estomago no sabía si se trataba de miedo, emoción, amor o tal vez ese sentimiento que le invadía cuando le tocaba ir a un lugar recién bombardeado a buscar heridos. Pero fuera el sentimiento que fuera, todo era opacado ante la imagen que se proyectaba de ella al lado de su hermosa Michiru caminó hacia donde la habían bajado del autobús por defenderla, a su paso encontraba fantasmas de aquel día cuando se conocieron y cuando apenada la bella violinista la encontró llorando, Haruka supo el motivo por el cual ella había dejado aquel instituto y pensaba en lo extraordinaria y valiente que era Michiru y la suerte que tenía de haberla conocido.

"Ya no estarás sola nunca mas Michiru, hoy y para siempre te acompañaré" (Murmuró parada frente a los arbustos donde se descubría la gran hacienda)

Aunque había descendido por un lugar diferente al que habían utilizado Michiru y ella para entrar a las nubes, el dulce aroma que desprendían los viñedos no podía ser otro que no fuera el de Las Nubes intentando esquivar un par de arbustos espinosos, logró distinguir una luz y su instinto la guio hacia ella. Se trataba del padre de Michiru…sin pensarlo y haciendo a un lado el miedo que tenia, se acercó hacia la mesa donde yacía el señor acurrucado en sus brazos casi dormido y ebrio…

"Señor Kaioh…" (Sin obtener respuesta, Haruka se acercó mas)

"Señor Kaioh…vengo a ofrecerle una disculpa…lo que hice estuvo mal" (La voz de Haruka logró despertar al señor que poco a poco fue reaccionando)

"Tu…lárgate de mis tierras" (Respondió con desprecio)

"Yo….mis intensiones eran buenas, yo solo quería proteger a su hija, se que fue un engaño y…" (Haruka se sentía cimbrada por dentro)

"Aléjate de mi hija!" (Gritó el señor con lagrimas en el rostro)

"Lo siento señor…pero esa es una orden que no puedo cumplir, para mi es como si me pidiera que dejara de respirar, que dejara de vivir porque su hija se ha convertido en una razón para despertar y vivir todos los días" (Haruka había abierto su corazón)

"Yo he regresado a decirle que amo a Michiru y a decirle que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella" (El nudo en la garganta fue lo peor que pudo haber sentido en la vida)

"Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! Una desgracia para la humanidad! Eres una desviada y también tenias un compromiso con otra mujer! Eres escoria! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI PISTOLA?" (El señor buscaba entre la oscuridad su mosquete sin tener éxito)

"Mi compromiso fue un error, fue por la guerra, yo me equivoque y estoy libre ahora, no siento ninguna culpa por amar sin ponerme a pensar en el género, no siento culpa de confesarle que estoy perdidamente enamorada de una chica tan maravillosa como es Michiru" (Haruka le mostró el anillo que era de Elizabeth)

"Patrañas! TE BURLASTE DE MI, DE MI FAMILIA, EN MI CASA Y EN MI PROPIA CAMA! ALEJATE DE ELLA!" (El señor le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la empujaba fuera de sus tierras)

"LA AMO! NO LA DEJARE! QUIERO CUIDARLA, DARLE HASTA MI ULTIMO RESPIRO" (Haruka caminaba en sentido contrario, quería quedarse en Las Nubes pasara lo que pasara)

"Mi pistola, donde demonios esta mi pistola!" (El señor no vacilaba al tener la firme intensión de matar a Haruka)

"MICHIRU! MICHIRU!" (Sus gritos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar hasta la hacienda donde todos dormían)

Michiru se sentó rápidamente en la cama con un enorme sobresalto su mirada permaneció fija hacia la pared con el trasudor y el calosfrío recorriéndole la espalda…

"Haruka…" (De inmediato se puso de pie y poniéndose la bata de dormir corrió por los pasillos para llegar a donde se encontraba la rubia)

Por su parte Haruka forcejeaba con el padre de Michiru…

"Me hiciste quedar como un imbécil frente a todo el mundo! Ni siquiera tuviste que ver en su problema! PORQUE QUIERES QUEDARTE CON ELLA?" (El señor le tiraba golpes sin cesar, siendo esquivados por la rubia)

Haruka gritaba el nombre de su amada Michiru, mientras que la musa, corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar que su padre matara a Haruka, como si se tratara de un ángel volando, ahí iba Michiru corriendo con esa hermosa bata a evitar algo que probablemente era inevitable…

"BASTA…BASTA! LA AMO…YO LA AMO!" (El señor seguía violento, como si estuviera poseído)

Tomando la lámpara de aceite que tenia sobre la mesa, intentó golpear a Haruka dando vueltas en vano, los intentos fueron violentos y sin duda alguna eran demasiado intensos, tanto que el hombre perdió el equilibrio y dejando volar la lámpara el padre de Michiru cayó por un desnivel que había en el suelo, ensuciándose casi por completo de tierra.

La lámpara se impacto fuertemente contra el suelo, quebrando el frasco que contenía el aceite; esto provocó que se regara el aceite y junto con él, el fuego que se esparció tan rápido como soplaba el viento…comenzando por una vid, la ruina de los viñedos de Las Nubes avanzaba a medida que una por una las vides se iban incendiando.

"Que he hecho…" (El señor miraba como se regaba aquel incendio)

Mientras que Haruka corría a apagar una vid, mojando su saco, corrió a intentar apagar una de las vides, mientras que Michiru, al darse cuenta de eso, se quitó la bata que traía puesta y mojándola en el barril de agua corrió a auxiliar a Haruka, el resto de los habitantes de aquel lugar, intentaron acabar con las llamas, sin obtener éxito.

El incendio perdió el control invadiendo el hermoso paisaje que hasta hace unas horas podría ser digno de ser pintado por las manos de una artista, ese esplendor, se había convertido en un infierno, el paisaje infernal de una pesadilla para la familia Kaioh, un mal sueño del que no se podía despertar, un calor sofocante entre cada uno de los viñedos hizo que el hermano de Michiru perdiera toda orientación y se acercara a uno de los viñedos en llamas, Haruka recordó su entrenamiento y saltó sobre los viñedos en llamas para poder llegar a él y apagarlo corriendo lejos de ese lugar. Todo el trabajo de generaciones se consumía poco a poco a medida que el fuego devoraba los delicados arboles de uvas, cada hoja, cada retoño de racimos, se calcinaba. Los sueños de generaciones venideras parecía que se extinguían a medida que quedaban cenizas.

Ante ese paisaje desgarrador, solo se podía escuchar el crujir de las vides cayendo al suelo ya sin vida, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por los ojos de la madre de Michiru, miraba a sus hijos corriendo de pequeños por ese lugar ahora fantasma, la abuela recordaba las cosechas, la venta, los festivales donde la familia hacía gala de su unión, de sus mejores racimos, de esos dulces descorches cada año. El abuelo recordaba a su hijo y en el monstruo en que se había convertido, un ser sin corazón, lleno de intolerancia, un ser capaz de acabar con los sueños de una familia, una persona tan fría que solo piensa en si misma y lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a ver a su hijo sin nada más que lastima en su semblante, Michiru abrazando a Haruka solo miraba ese humo atormentador, sentía que su corazón se quebraba, a medida que el paisaje se iba esclareciendo, que mas hacer? Las vides se habían consumido hasta sus raíces.

Toda la familia se fue a lo alto de la hacienda, al tiempo que el sol salía dando paso a un nuevo día. El terreno que antes era Las Nubes ahora no era mas que tierra árida, quemada, tierra amarga que albergaba un sinfín de recuerdos.

Completamente derrotados, el llanto no se hizo esperar por parte del padre de Michiru, la desesperación se había apoderado de él, la culpa prácticamente no lo dejaba en paz y Michiru notó eso. Acercándose a él, Michiru se puso de rodillas ante su padre…

"Padre…" (Michiru miraba a su padre llorar como niño)

"Tenía miedo…hija mía…tenía miedo de perderte…a todos ustedes" (Toda la familia y los empleados de la hacienda lo miraban, todos sucios y llenos de cenizas)

"Yo nunca he conocido otra manera de amar…(acariciando el rostro de su hija y con lagrimas en el rostro)… podrías enseñarme?" (El Souta, cayó a los pies de su hija y la abrazó mientras lloraba insaciablemente)

La familia se consolaba ante los ojos de Haruka, que seguía contemplando el escenario desolador de aquel incendio, hasta que el abuelo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

"El fuego lo devoró todo…no hay nada que hacer, ni una semilla, ni una sola raíz para sembrar…Las Nubes….se acabó" (El señor Ryota suspiró y caminó hacia su familia)

Haruka suspiró pensando que esas palabras tenían mucho de razón…hasta que de pronto un recuerdo la hizo reaccionar, y corriendo aparentemente sin dirección alguna, solo volteo a ver a Michiru, y siguió su camino. Como si se tratara de un campo donde recién atacó el ejercito, Haruka llegó hasta aquel lugar donde estaban las raíces de la vid mas antigua de Las Nubes, las raíces de la familia, de ahí, solo pudo encontrar un viejo tronco sin apariencia de vida, como si fuera una mecha que salía del suelo aun incandescente, la tomó y comenzó a empujar con todas las fuerzas que podía imprimirle apalancó una y otra vez hasta que sintió que la tierra se aflojó lo suficiente como para extraer aquella vieja vid desde sus raíces. Gritando logró extraerla de la tierra con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia donde estaba la familia de Michiru que apenas se enjuagaba el tizne y las cenizas que le habían caído.

"Señor…señor, dígame…el fuego llego a las raíces?" (Haruka le mostró las raíces que había extraído)

"Es…la vid de la familia, haber" (Sacó rápidamente una navaja de su pantalón y cortó un pedazo de esa raíz)

Mirando con asombro el resultado, el señor se quedó sin habla…

"Esta…esta raíz…ESTA RAIZ ESTA VIVA! LAS NUBES VIVE!" (Todos se alegraron tanto que se abrazaron y se emocionaron)

Cortando otro pedazo de la raíz, el señor Souta volteó a ver a Haruka…

"Esta es la raíz de tu vida, la raíz de tu familia…estas amarrada a esta tierra y a esta familia…por compromiso, por honor…y por amor" (El señor volteó a ver a su hija mientras sonreía)

"Plántala…crecerá, como crece el amor de una persona hacia otra, por el alma, por el corazón y hasta por accidente, plántala hija mía" (Souta puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Haruka)

"Señor…yo…no se como hacerlo" (Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar)

"Jajaja, Michiru…ayuda a tu pareja" (El señor Kaioh le entregó la raíz a Haruka y Michiru se le acercó para tomar sus manos)

Sus miradas se conectaron como siempre y ahora aun mas, Haruka no podía evitar tener una sonrisa y su felicidad irradiaba como si fuera el calor que emanaba el sol por la mañana. Las risas y la emoción invadían a toda la familia mientras que la rubia sacaba de su pantalón un bombón de lujo con el anillo que seria el sello de su compromiso de por vida, y poniéndoselo en el dedo, solo pudo decir un par de palabras…

"Te Amo tanto Michiru" (Haruka acarició la mano de Michiru)

La musa volteó a ver a su padre quien sonreía feliz por verlas juntas, miró a su madre y también veía la aprobación, miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor y tanto el resto de su familia como los trabajadores, se veían felices de poder verlas juntas, haciendo a un lado los prejuicios los juicios y cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera existir en torno a ellas. El abuelo se desesperó e hizo señas a Haruka para que por fin pudiera sellar ese compromiso como debía ser, con un beso.

Haruka abrazó a Michiru y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos…

"Sabes que me podría ahogar en el mar inmenso de tus ojos?" (Haruka no dejó que Michiru respondiera y su aliento se fundió con el de ella en un suave beso)

La feliz pareja por fin se había unido en un compromiso de por vida, un compromiso libre de guerras, de amenazas y ataduras. La familia y el resto de los empleados de la hacienda aplaudieron y vitorearon el amor que nacería como crecerían las vides producto de aquellas raíces. Después de eso Haruka le entregó el violín a Michiru como regalo de bodas y el portafolio de chocolates al abuelo quien compartiría las golosinas con Souta.

Algunos años después, el paisaje de Las nubes volvió a colorearse de esos tonos rojos y verdes que lo caracterizaban. La hacienda más bella de la región volvía a ser el tema de conversación en el Festival de la Vendimia de ese año, entrando con gran estruendo y aplausos a aquel festival.

Ese fue el primer brindis que ofrecería Haruka después del incendio que devoraría años atrás los viñedos de Las Nubes.

"Amigos y hermanos….hace aproximadamente tres años, nuestros sueños, los sueños de mi esposa…de mi familia, casi se ven oscurecidos por el incendio que devoró casi toda la hacienda. Sin embargo como aquella ave mitológica renacimos de las cenizas y venimos a presentarles la muestra de que Las Nubes no se acabó, Las Nubes vive por sus raíces de amor, por sus raíces de honor, por las raíces de la familia, de la tradición. Porque no existen prejuicios, y porque siempre hay una nueva manera de amar." (Haruka quitó el corcho de la botella y sirvió las copas)

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus copas servidas, no hubo más que decir una última palabra ante las miradas orgullosas de la que ahora era y seria por siempre su familia…

"SALUD…"

_**MT22**_


End file.
